Daddy's Little Girl
by Meriadeth
Summary: The first vampire hunter awakens and targets her first victims Kaname and his new bride Yuuki Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Daddy's little girl

My first Vampire Knight Fan fiction…..

I own nothing…..

The house was dark with only candles lighting the way, the scent of vampire was very strong. The smell of blood and human flesh was almost nauseating to the hunter as she walked casually through the shadowy halls. The hunter was tall with fair skin, her auburn hair that went past her waist, danced in the wind as the window was left casually open. Her white leather outfit clung tightly to her petite frame. She held in her hand a scythe looking weapon, the blade was elegant and sparks of light danced off it in the candle light, the handle was laced with white gold that intermingled with silver, she felt of the walls as she walked. She could smell them hiding from her.

The thought that powerful purebloods were hiding from her was funny and she giggled as she turned to the library. Upon entering she noticed books on the floor. Looking around she could feel them stronger here, "a secret passage" she thought out loud. She closed her eyes and with a single wave of her hand all the books flew from there places on the bookcase and down to the floor. With a glance the bookcases exploded into tiny splinters and formed a tornado of brown and white. A single doorway could be seen as the passage way came into view. She smiled to herself "I found you" she taunted to the vampires that were still in hiding. She could hear their frightened whispers coming from the end of the hallway. She had them now, and they knew there was no escape.

She wasn't some regular vampire hunter; she was the first vampire hunter, the ultimate hunter. All vampires were frightened of her. Nearing her targets she saw them huddled in a corner. "Awe a family" she thought with a twisted smile.

She walked closer to the family. She watched as they flinched when her blade scrapped the floor. She smiled and stopped in front of the family, looking down at them on the floor.

The father of the family stood to his full height and demanded to know why she was here. He shook with fear but tried to be brave in front of his wife and children. He had no clue what they did to have a hunter there. He could feel her aura and it was very strong, almost like she was a vampire herself, a very old vampire.

"Are you demanding an answer vampire" she asked surprised that this weak excuse for a vampire had demanded anything from her, let alone stand face to face with her. Turning her head in thought she spoke to the vampire "I will allow you to live vampire, but you will watch as I kill your family" she smirked at his outraged face.

And with that she threw the male vampire against the wall. And there he was held by an unseen force and watched as she stepped forward and went after his wife, slicing her in two before she could lift a finger to save herself and she was dust before she hit the ground, his children watched as she killed their mother, they screamed and tried to run but they were so small they could not get away, they begged their father to help them, but screaming and pleading did nothing as this woman was relentless in her killing, he tried to free himself, but that was impossible and with a terrifying thought he realized that he could do nothing as his family was killed in front of him. He lowered his head as the last remaining screams died off as his youngest daughter was turned to dust

After everything was done she wiped off her staff and walked back to the male vampire. "Now that I have your attention and rage I want you to go find a certain vampire and give him a message. Tell Kaname Kuran that I am coming for him and that pretty little bride he has." She whispered in his ear, and with that last departing message she turned and walked out the door and out of the home.

The male vampire was now free and he walked over to the pile of dust that was once his family and began to cry over them, after the tears were gone he stood and turned to the hallway and exited his once peaceful home, turning once more he used his ability to create fire and watched as his home burst into flames, he walked away from the burning house, he had a message to deliver and then he would ask for death to set him free.

((Cross Academy))

Kaien Cross was sitting at his desk. When suddenly a cold wind blew the windows open to the outside. Pausing in his writing he felt a cold dread, like someone had just walked over his grave, he gave a start, a presence that he had not felt in many a year, he could feel her walking the world once more. He stood up to go to the window to close it, the feelings grew as he got closer and it sent cold chills up and down his spine, he shivered in the winter weather. Looking down he could see the white of the snow on the ground.

His little girl had been set free and the world just got more dangerous………

Well tell me what you think so far. Need input to make it multi chapters please review


	2. Chapter 2

A look through time

"LET GO OF ME" Kaien Cross's screams echoed throughout the room as his two daughters Crina and Sabina held him in their grasps. Struggling to be free he cursed his wife with everything he could think of. This should not be happening, she was her daughter too. But because she had killed the wrong purebloods she was to be punished.

His sweet little Aurora was going to be locked away for all eternity, never again to see the sun. He realized with a sinking heart that he himself would never see her again. Looking at the stone coffin he felt justified as he kicked Crina hard in the knees dropping her to the floor, and hitting Sabina across the face, he knew that it was a surprise hit that they felt, he was weak compared to them and he had to put all his strength behind whatever hit he could do. Rushing to the door he felt his arms being grasped again and try as he might he could not free himself and the door slammed shut in his face. Hearing Aurora's screams he realized that she was fighting his wife's guards and losing. Watching the doors fly open again with five pureblood guards carrying her as she struggled to be released.

Explosions could be heard and seen as she used her powers to try to keep herself from the stone coffin that awaited her. His wife's face had no expression as her daughter was lowered inside the coffin. He could hear Aurora crying and pleading with her mother as the lid was lowered and as if an unknown force of power rose up in him he escaped his daughters grip once again and he ran to the coffin and he pushed the lid off with all of his strength, grabbing her, she jumped out and into his arms. With a shock his wife used her powers to push him back and making him lose his grip on his child. Again he was restrained and could only watch helplessly as she was gathered up quickly and placed back in the coffin and sealed up tight.

He could hear her struggles to push the coffin lid off, but nothing was happening. He listened as his wife spoke the words of a spell that would have her sleep until the lid was removed by only a pureblood of the guards or herself. He could not hear her anymore as she was falling asleep in her cursed stone coffin. When everything was over and he was released he just walked to the center of the room surrounded by his wife, children and his wife's guards. He just stood there and looked at his wife and two daughters, completely and utterly stunned by the events that had just transpired he looked at the guards as they gathered around the queen as if to protect her from him.

He watched as his eldest daughter came closer to him and reached out to touch him, and to save his life he couldn't help but flinch.

Flinching at the touch of his oldest daughter Crina, his wife looked shocked as he had never rejected his daughters touch before.

Never the less he never wanted to be touched again, by anyone ever, ever again.

His wife came closer to him as he slowly backed up against the wall and closed his eyes as he felt her nearing him. "It had to be done my love" She said with a whisper in his ear. She went to hug him as her sadness over the event started to take place in her heart. He stiffened as he felt her arms come around him. "NO" he screamed at her. "Never touch me again" He cried as if looking at her hurt face caused him pain.

Kaien just shook his head and walked away. He didn't care if he was watched by his wife's guards as he left her throne room that he built for her. His daughters were walking behind him pleading with him not to abandon them, but he could not live here anymore.

With the last of his belongings packed his wife entered the room. Her regal face was back in place. As if nothing was happening in her perfect little world. He looked at the floor instead of at her. "So you're just leaving after everything that we've done together" She questioned. He had only one spell left. The one she taught him if she became too violent for him to handle. He told her he would never use it, that their love would overcome anything. But right now he was so angry. He was angry at everything and everyone.

As soon as he started to speak the words he heard her startled gasp as the words started echoing off the walls.

He gave a start as if finally realizing what he had done, he looked around and she was gone. Feeling vindictive he walked through out the castle that was his home for the last time. He stopped at the throne room and saw his wife sitting on her throne peacefully; he walked up to her and placed a kiss on her stone face. He passed Crina and Sabina who also were turned to stone beside her. With that he turned and walked in front of the guards as they stood stunned at what he had just done, he continued to walk away, never to return…….

He had made a vow and had cursed himself to live a lonely life. But he could not kill his wife no matter how much she hurt him; he just loved her to much.

Kaien sighed as he stood looking out the window of his home at the academy. He had hope that now his daughter was free, he would not feel lonely anymore, sure he had Yuuki and Zero, but this was his flesh and blood. He decided that this was a good sign, he could gather all his children, and live a happy life again.

Maybe he would stop feeling guilty anymore for hiding who he was.

Well this ends this chapter. Hope it makes sense. Please review and give me some pointers please I'm not really good at writing. This stuff just comes from my warped little mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting of the hunters

"Tell me where Kaname Kuran is and I'll kill you faster than I planned" Aurora told the vampire as she held him by the neck with crushing force. The vampire was not a pureblood but something called a noble. He had sensed her presence and was following her. She had lured him to a forest and when he was looking around for her she had come from behind and grabbed him by the neck forcing his face into the bark of a tree.

"He was last seen at Cross Academy" The noble cried. He was scared. He felt the pull of her power and was going to ask if he could become part of her circle. He needed protection. He was being hunted by the vampire hunter's guild.

Hearing the click of a weapon made Aurora pause. Turning she saw a man with some strange weapon aimed at her. The man had jet black hair and he wore a patch over one eye the other eye was blue. She considered him for a moment and then gathered he was harmless and turned back to the noble. "If you're going to kill him then your too late he is mine" she said to him. She had just got her answer and now it was time to end this so she could find her father and kill whoever this pureblood was.

She had hoped her father was still in the castle when that man had awoken her and set her free. But only found her mother and sisters incased in stone. Looking around the castle she noticed all her father belongings were gone and had reasoned that he had left the castle after putting that incasing spell on her mother and sisters. He was that angry she supposed…

The price of freedom was something simple to kill a pureblood and his family. That was easy for her and she had no qualms about killing them. She was taught to do just that. Her mother had no problems with the other purebloods feeding off the humans but they were leaving them alive and turning them into crazed killing machines. The most dangerous of the vampires was when the bloodlust was at its peak and they could no longer control themselves.

Turning her attention back to the noble she stood and released him "you will tell me the way to this Cross Academy" She said in a tone less than friendly. Yagari heard her mention Cross Academy and became worried. He did not want to see his old friend get into anymore danger. He had been after this noble for the last month and was getting agitated that this girl had found him first. He was training Zero to control his gifts and to become a hunter. This was to be their first assignment. He had seen the noble enter the forest but not this girl that was demanding an answer from him. With that thought he aimed at the noble and fired…..

The shock of hearing the weapon fire made Aurora jump. She had never before heard such sound. She heard the squeak of the vampire as he turned to dust. She was now livid because she had not yet been given the answer to her question. She turned to the man that had killed her prey and started forward with the attempt to kill this man that dared cross her path. Feeling the presence of another vampire enter the forest she smiled. After she killed this human male she would get her answer from this other vampire.

Zero had been searching the town and had come up empty. Feeling angry he decided to find Yagari and let him know this place was a bust and head to another town. But hearing the gun shot had him racing toward the forest where he found this scene. Yagari was still holding his gun out at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen besides Yuuki that is. But his vampire senses told him this was a vampire, a pureblooded vampire no less and he raised his bloody rose at her.

Aurora thought this was hilarious a vampire and a human were holding there weapons at her. Of course they had no clue what she was so she decided to play a little game with them. Maybe the human knew where this Cross Academy was. Maybe she could follow them to this place. She noticed that the vampire was a level d. With that thought she jumped and fled just out of range of them hoping that would lead her to this place.

Zero and Yagari watched her jump and flee. They were curious about this girl something seemed familiar. She was a vampire but her aura was that of a human it was most strange and her appearance was a shock. She had long blonde hair and Amber colored eyes. Yagari had noticed that she had an accent as well. She had to be at least several thousand years of age. But he had never seen her. There was no record of this girl in any of the guilds books. Had she been overlooked? Were there purebloods out there that had never been seen before? The books had been started with the formation of the guild. They had better head back to the guild and tell them of there findings. If there were purebloods out there that were not recorded then the human population was in danger…..

Watching them turn and walk away gave Aurora the feeling she had missed something. Were they not going to at least try to find her and try to kill her? But oh well they were heading somewhere and she was going to follow them. She was going to mask her scent to avoid the vampire figuring out that she was following them. She was alone and she really missed her father. To be reunited with him was her ultimate goal. She knew he was still alive and could probably feel her presence by now. Was he looking for her? She hoped so...

Kaien Cross sat in his living room. Pondering who could have freed his daughter. Had they known what was going to happen when she was released? He was happy beyond words that she was free. But also frightened that Yuuki was out there and could encounter her. Yes Yuuki was a powerful pureblood and Kaname was powerful as well. But together they were no match for her. She was a princess. She had power to control purebloods and nobles. He had finally come to terms with his wife. She was a Queen and she had a duty to her kind. He knew what he had to do. He had to go to the place he swore never to return to. The castle he called home for hundreds of years. Hearing a knock at the door gave him a start. Glancing at the door he paused, nobody should visiting at this hour. Knowing it wasn't his daughter; he got up and went to answer it. When he opened the door he was shocked and amazed. There stood his adopted daughter and her husband standing beside her. "Surprise" she said with a smile.

"Yuuki" he breathed. This was getting better every minute………..

To be continued…..

Thank you for reading. Please review to tell me how I am doing

Meriadeth


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I know that I'm grouping them together but oh well it my story. I can do that

The meeting of the hunters part 2

Kaien Cross stared at his adopted daughter as she stood at the door. Her husband was there as well as his friends that he traveled with. Something told him by the look on their faces that they had brought bad news to his doorstep. This could cause a little bit of trouble with him wanting to leave as soon a possible. But since they were here they could care for the students in his absence.

"Are you going to invite us in?" Yuuki said with amusement. She had longed to see her adopted father and here she was standing there and he looked to be in shock. They had been traveling and came upon a male pureblood vampire that had told them someone was looking for them and that same person had killed his entire family. Yuuki was shocked that a person could kill a pureblood family; they were the strongest of the vampires. After the message was delivered the pureblood had asked them to kill him so he could be with his family. They granted his wish and decided to return to the academy to see if Cross had heard of anything about this. When they found out who had killed the family they would seek revenge for the slain victims.

"Huh, oh, sorry, yes please come in. You caught me as I was about to leave on personal business. But I am glad you are here. I need you to watch the academy for me. I was going to leave it in the capable hands of the vice chairman, because Zero is not here he is in training you know hunters and all that." The chairman said in one big breath. The others watched him as he hurriedly picked through stuff and finding his sword. They walked with him as he went down the hall to his bedroom. He grabbed his backpack and threw one outfit on the bed and went to the closet and brought out his hunter outfit. Fingering it lightly he threw it on the bed. "Okay what happened?" he asked even though he had a pretty good idea it was bad by the looks on the others faces.

"An unknown hunter killed a pureblood family two nights ago" Kaname said. Then he recited the story that was given to him by the vampire. The others watched for a sign and got one. Cross had visibly flinched…….

The vampire hunters Guild

Yagari and Zero entered the tall building and watched as others nodded to them, some were leaving for the night and some were coming in. Paperwork was due and some questions needed to be answered and a possible new vampire in their mists was unsettling too. Zero sat watching Yagari write something and after turning the page he was given the book and told to sign it. Looking at the paper he found it was a death certificate for the vampire that they had killed that night. He guesses everyone deserves a little respect.

Yagari noticed that the new President of the guild was about to leave and rose to stop him. Zero stood as well. "There is something we need to discuss" he told the president. The man nodded and pointed to his office. Walking in Zero took the seat next to the door as he always did. He was always on guard. "I think we have a new vampire or an old one that has never been documented" Yagari stated point blank. The president was intrigued to say the least. Since he had taken command of the guild it had been boring. But it looked like the boring part was suddenly over. Suddenly everyone could hear shouting coming from the front entrance and the sounds of gun fire and the smell of blood was strong all around them……

Aurora was following them through the town. She had masked her self very well. But what surprised her was that even though she was masked the vampire kept looking in her direction. She had tried to mentally command him to kill the man in front of him but he would just walk on. Who was this lesser vampire? How did he have the power to undermine her control? This vampire was worth something. He could literally walk into a home of vampires and resist there orders and possibly kill the whole family. She would have to get to know the vampire and teach him the way she was taught. If he would drink her blood he would become a pureblood just like she was. But the question was would he want that gift? Pausing she realized that they had just walk into a building. This was Cross Academy? Shrugging she walked in the door and stood. She had come to the realization that she was in the hunter's guild, judging by the large sign that said so and the clicking of weapons that were aiming at her. Sighing she quipped, "Never a dull moment in this time."

Zero had read in the old records that one vampire tried to take out the guild but never succeeded and there had been a shoot out as the say. But actually seeing one in real life was another. Bullets were flying everywhere but they kept missing the target as she was to fast. Papers were flying being picked up from the wind and bullets. Lamps were flying and short circuiting. Desks were turned upside down yet they were missing her. She was literally going faster than any vampire that he had ever come across. Then all was quite as the hunters reloaded there weapons. The only sounds they could hear was there own breathing. Then it was as if a great hand lifted everything up off the ground. The building was shaking and books flying everywhere hitting them as they tried to dodge them. Exploding desks sent shards of wood in every direction. Some long pieces of wood were cutting in the hunters bodies killing them instantly others were thrown about like rag dolls. The ones that were shooting found their bullets entering their comrades as Aurora mind blasted them away from her. Wielding her staff she cut down four hunters in one swipe cutting them at the waist. She never noticed that Yagari had snuck in behind her and fired at point blank range straight into her spin. She dropped from the force but the bullet never entered her body. Turning around she bared her fangs at the hunter but just about the time she went for his neck to feast, vines wrapped around her arms and waist and Zero pulled as hard as he could and forced her to the ground. Now her attention was on him and not on Yagari which is what he wanted. She was ripping at the vines as more were climbing on her. The more she clawed the more the vines covered her body. Glaring at the vampire she blasted him with her mind. Zero flew up in the air into the ceiling and on to the next floor. She had wasted enough time with these humans and started sending fireballs and streaks of lighting after the few remaining hunters that were still alive. Yagari had escaped this fate as he hit the stair well leading up to the second floor. Climbing the stairs he open the door to the second floor and found Zero covered in vines and books as his body connected with a bookshelf and overturned it scattering the books on top of him knocking him out cold on the floor. Yagari could hear her coming and he had little time. He gathered Zero in a fireman lift and hid in another isle of bookshelves. Lowering Zero to the floor he gripped his gun knowing it was futile to attempt to kill her with it. He closed his eye as he heard the door open…..

Aurora was pissed, she was still covered with vines but they hung loosely around her body. Looking down at the place where the vampire had crashed through the floor. One book lay open and she grabbed it looking at it she hit her knees beside the over turned bookshelves. In the book there was a picture of a man. The man was the chairman of the Cross Academy the same man she had been looking for. This man was her father. "Daddy" she said in a child like whisper as she caressed his picture. And with that she turned and ripped out some pages in the book and flew out the window.

Yagari peaked out and saw her on the floor with a book in her hands. What was she reading? He wondered what she was going to do. Then he heard her say daddy in a very child like voice and he came to realize she was looking for her father and believed they had killed him so she was looking for revenge. He watched her stand and rip some pages out of the book, then fly out of the window. By this time Zero was regaining his wits and he walked over to where the book was and saw it was Kaien Cross's journal. Everything was in it from his kills to the foundation of the Cross Academy. His life was in this book and she had ripped out a couple of pages. Oh by the Gods she knew the direction to the academy. Grabbing Zero they took off toward the stairs and heard a creaking of the building. Pausing were they stood they realized the building was going to collapse on them and with the last of Zero's vine power he shot out the vines to the window that was broken and grabbed Yagari and swung them out as the building gave way and came crashing down…...

To be continued

Thank you for reading. Review as always

Meriadeth


	5. Chapter 5

The truth is finally revealed. Part one

They ducked in the alley across the street, and watched as the building that held their comrades and the history of their lives work. All gone now as the building erupted in flames. They could hear the whistles of the police and the firemen coming to investigate.

"We need to get to the Academy. Something just doesn't feel right about this. She came seeking revenge. And I think Kaien has something to do with this." Yagari said to Zero.

"She is the most powerful vampire I have ever seen. Even Kaname is not that powerful" Zero replied. They had to make haste to the academy or his adopted father was in a lot of trouble. Even though he knew Cross could take care of himself he had to think about the students.

Back at the Cross Academy

Kaien Cross stared at Yuuki. "I have to go" he said as if he would never see her again. He could feel the eyes of everyone there and he knew they wanted to know what he knew. But he could not tell them not until he was sure that this unknown someone was his daughter. For all he knew she could be out there all alone in a world she doesn't understand and could be acting out of fear.

"Then we will leave with you. You are not going alone" Yuuki said. She was not going to see her father leave to face what ever this was alone. She would follow him wherever he went. Also to get answers.

"No this is something I have to do myself please understand this." Kaien implored her to understand that this time she could not get her way. He had always given in for her but not this time.

On a riverbank

She could not believe it her father was in league with the man she was sent to kill. What was this man to him? Was he another child? Had he found another wife to love? Would he reject her when they met? So many questions plagued her. She had not meant to kill those humans, she was only defending herself. She just wanted some answers. Kill first and asked questions later was probably their way of life in this time. She was a hunter of vampires. She was trained by her father and he was a warrior himself. He had told her the story about how he met her mother when she was a human girl, and how they had fallen in love.

Shaking her head she lay on the ground and gazed up at the stars. She was getting tired. She had expelled too much energy on the hunters. Aurora felt herself growing weak and decided to find her way to her father in the morning. With that she fell into a dream were she was young and riding on her father's shoulders as her family walked into the sunset.

Cross Academy

Kaname was listening as father and daughter were arguing over whether they were going with him or not. Turning to the rest of them he noticed that they were looking out the window. Walking to them he glanced out the window and saw a strange man making his way through the gates of the school. He signaled them to be prepared. He walked to the door and glanced at Seiren as she stood in a combat crouch and opened the door startling the man as he was preparing to knock.

"Um is Kaien Cross here?" asked the man at the door. Kaien was startled to here the voice of the man and had immediately come to the door. "Maxwell is that you?" he asked in surprise. "Yes sire it is. May I have a word with you?" Aidou and Kain stood off to one side and mouthed to each other "sire?' Kaien had turned and walked with Maxwell to his office. Yuuki was shocked to see someone her father knew. As far as she knew Yagari was the only friend he had. Something strange was happening and she was going to find out what it was. Deciding to crash in on the private conversation her father was having. Gathering up her nerve she walked to the door to the study, only to halt when she heard the front door slam open and then a scuffle in the living room. When she came to the living room door she saw Zero and Yagari standing there with their weapons raised at her husband and his friends. And choosing to leave the study her father and his friend also came to a sudden halt at the scene.

"Put your weapons away in my home" Kaien said. Wondering why his living room was now filled with people in the middle of the night. "Is that blood on your shirt Zero?" he inquired. As Zero went to answer, Cross had already turned to get another shirt for his son. He hated seeing one of his children covered in blood. Maxwell had just brought some unsettling news. His daughter was free, of course he already knew that, but who had freed her was completely shocking. He would confront them and find out why they felt the need had warranted it. She was sent to kill Kaname and Yuuki that was what the other vampire had said. So he had to leave immediately. Back to Romania and the birthplace of the vampires.

"Okay, I really need to leave." Kaien said to the group. Yuuki turned and was about to say they were going with them. But Maxwell had stopped that thought when he moved to the door and opened it for him. Grabbing his backpack he tossed it to Maxwell and he walked out the door, only to stop when he felt a hand grabbing his arm. Turning he saw the arm belonging to Yagari. "There is no more hunters' guild. That is why I came here for I think you're in danger. This vampire chick followed us looking for revenge and got it, totally destroying the guild building and everyone in it. We were lucky to escape. I think you killed her father and I think she is after you" he said.

Hearing this Kaien hung his head. "No" he whispered to himself. Maxwell hearing this closed his eyes and turned away. Kaien could say no more as he walked away with Maxwell following him. Yuuki and Zero looked at each other and started walking behind. The others shrugged to each other and started walking also.

Aurora woke to the sounds of crickets and noticed it was still dark out. Figuring that since she felt refreshed she would head out and look for the place her father called home now. Grabbing the pages from the book she took to the sky.

"Please don't follow me" Kaien had pleaded with them as he noticed everyone behind him. Could they not understand him? He didn't want them to know his past. What he had done, who he really was. He had a funny feeling everything was about to come to a head.

The pages she ripped were a map of sorts, realizing that she could follow it by looking at the different patterns in the roads. She came to a stop and looked at the tall building of the school. She was several feet in the air. "Daddy I am here" she whispered. Dropping to the ground she noticed a gate that had a C and an A on it. Looking through the bars she saw him and for a moment her heart stopped, because behind him was a group of other people and one girl was calling him father. She felt pure anger enter her soul and with that she lunged at the gate. No one would replace her in her father's heart. .

Kaien had his back turned to the gate and facing Yuuki as she argued with him. The others were riveted to the scene. Kaien felt and heard something behind him and turned toward the gate effectively shutting off Yuuki's argument and faced the most beautiful thing he thought he would never see again. It was his little girl. He stopped cold when he noticed her expression. He had seen that look before. It was before when she had to kill a pureblood vampire that had hurt one of her sisters. It meant the promise of pain and death. A look that had frightened him then and it frightened him now.

Yaguri and Zero saw her and immediately raised there weapons, that told Kaname and Yuuki that this was the vampire that was after Kaien and allowed their friends to take up defensive stances………..

To be continued

Thanks for reading. Reviews as always welcome.

Meriadeth


	6. Chapter 6

The Truth is finally reveled part 2….

Lunging for the gate may not have been the best idea in the world. Especially with the person that was controlling the school. One would think that gates were there for a reason. Aurora just was not in her right mind. If she had thought about it she would have just jumped over the gate. But no that thought just never occurred to her. She was filled with rage and betrayal that she just lunged at it. And the enforcing barrier was just too strong. The barrier had sizzled and crackled as her body connected with it throwing her several feet away from it. Kaname decide to lend his powers, he forced his mind to pin her to the ground although he knew it wouldn't hold her but for a few minutes he gave it all he could just long enough to escape. Shaking her head from the pulse that hit her, she shook her head again and tried to stand but she fell right back down and that is where she stayed. She was pinned down to the ground.

Kaien had jumped when his daughter connected with the gate. Forcing back every fiber of his being not to just run over to her and hold her. He looked to his left and found Maxwell backing up a bit. "What did you do Max" Kaien asked.

Maxwell who was a loyal servant of Kaien had put up a barrier on the gate as he was walking in. "just a simple barrier sire, nothing that would permanently hurt her" He replied. He was just trying to be safe.

"Whatever your going to do you better do it fast" Kaname said. As the force of him pinning her down was beginning to hurt his mind. But to outward appearance he didn't show it.

"There's an underground passage in the basement" Yuuki said. As the group turned to run back in the house, they paused to see that Kaien had not moved from his spot. Yuuki ran to him and grabbed his hand to force him to come with them. Finally he moved but he kept glancing back at her.

Kaien was heartbroken to see his little girl trying to get up. But he had to get to the bottom of this and at that moment he saw Kaname grab his head and moan. As he glanced up he saw Aurora get up looking more pissed then she was when she got here. Forcing himself to run he gathered up Kaname in a shoulder lift and ran to the basement behind the others. Yuuki already had the door open when they heard a crashing sound as Aurora broke down the door.

Zero had pushed the others into the passage and closed the door. He could hear His adopted father scream and start banging on the other side. He put his hand to the door and told them to run that he would hold her off and would meet them somewhere. Although he had no clue where they were going to begin with, he figures she would just kill him and then he would have nothing to worry about.

Kaien was banging on the door as Zero locked it. Screaming for him he thought he had no idea where they were going. He screamed as loud as he could "Romania Zero. Head to Romania." Turning around he noticed the looks he was getting and he urged everyone forward.

Maxwell knew that Kaien would want to go there. He had stashed a couple of things to aid them along the way. Following them through the maze of tunnels, he knew his sire had a couple of things to aid them as well.

Zero could hear her getting closer. He gathered his courage and his vines and as soon as she came within sight he would shoot them at her. Of course, his plan would have worked had she came down the stairs, and not the ceiling and right on top of him.

Aurora smelt the vampire right below her and in a gulf of fire she burned her way down to the basement below falling right on top of the vampire. She was immediately covered with vines.

Zero felt her land on top of him and forced his vines to cover both of them. He felt her fighting them and ripping them to shreds. She was fighting faster then before and he could not keep them coming fast enough. He began to search for his gun as she was getting up and he forced himself to get up and point his gun at her.

Finally free of those cursed vines Aurora flew up in the air and landed as the vampire rose with her and pointed his weapon at her. "Why are you keeping me away from him?" she asked.

"You will not take another friend from me" Zero replied. As he pointed his gun at her, he was following her with it.

"If you're talking about those humans, they started it first. I was only defending myself. I was looking for my father" Aurora said. She could not understand. Why this vampire felt so much for the humans he was destined to feed from. This was getting tiresome, her father was getting away and she would have to search for him again. "This is getting completely ridiculous I may just kill you and be done with it" she sneered.

Zero, with his gun pointed, noticed a bright white light coming from the gun and realized that his power was coming full force. With blinding speed his gun fired and shot in different directions..

She saw the light and tried to dodge all of them but one grazed her right shoulder. The pain was hot and to her surprise she felt pain for the third time today. Dropping to the floor, Aurora and Zero realized that not only did he not damage her but had damaged the support beams holding the house up. Both he and Aurora noticed the shaking and before they could move they were engulfed in falling debris from the house falling on top of them……

Kaien and the rest of them had reached the exit of the catacombs and the release to the outside world. They could hear a loud crashing as the house collapsed on itself burying his daughter and adopted son. With a piercing scream he took off in the direction of the house only come to a stop as Maxwell tackled him. Crying out he struggled to be released and heard frantic whispering in his ear. "Your girl and boy are strong, you know they will survive sire, please let us leave and go to the castle to be safe" Maxwell said. Allowing him to be pulled up he looked once more to the ruined home he had lived in for more then fifteen years and sighed. "Lets go" Kaien replied as the others just looked on.

Walking away from the grounds of the school, Yuuki had to worry about Zero. Was he okay? Did he die trying to give them a few minutes head start? She felt arms surround her as her husband gently took her in his arms as they walked.

The rubble of the house was shifting in places as more settled and the dust started clearing. Zero pushed with all his strength as the wood and bricks slid off of him. He could see her right next to him laying out cold from the falling debris. This was his time to final rid them of this monster. As he pointed his gun at her head, he noticed the papers that she had ripped from the book Yagari had told him about. Bending down he picked them up and looked at them. One was a map to the school and the other was a picture of Kaien Cross. Hearing her shift and moan he straightened up and pointed again. But the word coming out of her mouth stopped him from firing….

Aurora was not having a good day so far. She had been hurt a total of four times today. The first being shot in the back, the second being shocked by the barrier, the third was being shot by whatever that beam was, and finally by a falling house. Yep today has not been an overall good freaking day. Moaning out loud as she regained her senses she mumbled "daddy" and turning over she noticed that she was looking up at the barrel of this man's weapon. Then only to turn and see him withdraw it from her face, she looked at the man and raised her eyebrow in a question.

"Why are you after my adopted father" Zero asked, and was shocked to hear her answer.

"Because he is my real father" Aurora said, noticing as the look of shock came over the man's face. With that she fell asleep again with Zero looking a little faint as well.

"Your father" Zero replied faintly. Turning back to the girl, he noticed she was asleep. She almost looked innocent. She was a killer yet she was still a child. Who was she, was she telling the truth, and was Kaien her father? With all those questions plaguing his mind he sat and stared at the total destruction of his father's home. Only one question was answered. "He is going to kill us when he gets back" Zero said to the unconscious girl ……

To be continued

Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome.

Meriadeth


	7. Chapter 7

The reunion and the return to the castle best left forgotten…

Part one

I have lived for a very long time. I have watched this world take shape. I have watched the normal humans make advancements. I have watched vampires grow weaker. I have killed many vampires in my day. Some pureblood some not, since I cursed my wife to eternal sleep, I have seen vampires lose abilities they had taken for granted. They have tried to take their anger out on me, but Kaien Cross does not die easily. In fact I have never actually died. I was a warrior in my past and in my present I am looking for peace. Yet I am a human cursed with immortality since birth. I have only met a few others like me. I sometimes wonder if they had finally managed to find a way to kill themselves. Or are they still walking the earth. After I left my home over four thousand years ago, I started to travel the world. I have been everywhere. I have seen some of the most beautiful creatures in the world, did you know mermaids had existed once, they have since gone to the bottom of the oceans where the humans could never get to. I have seen humans at there worst. Wars are terrible, the stench of bodies lying on a war torn field, the blood drawing every vampire within twenty miles to feast on the dead. I sometimes wonder if life is worth it, but then I remember my babies. Still sleeping in the castle best left forgotten. I remember my wife, how she was the light of my life. Her smile would make me weak at the knees. Her kisses would send shockwaves down my spine. Her tears would break my heart.

I had met her one day in the market. She was a mere scrap of a girl. Alone due to the sickness that had taken half of the village, she tried to steal my food. I caught her and thought my heart would stop beating from the pure innocence of this girl. I welcomed her in my house. I told the servants that she was to be treated as they would me. I lavished treasures upon her. The finest clothes, she never wanted for anything. But everything was not so pleasant. My enemies would try to get to her to hurt me. I knew I could not keep her, but oh how I wanted too. She was my redemption to those many I had killed. When she was old enough I sent her away to live with friends of mine. She was a kind woman and her husband was a great provider, they would care for her and give her to a great man when she was ready. I must admit that I did not want to give her away. I wanted her for myself. But I had already lost so many wives and lovers that I could not bare the pain anymore. Closing my heart was very difficult. Seeing her off with the promise that I would visit often, I started to journey the earth once more.

I would visit with her once in a while. Just to see her face light up when she glanced at me. To feel those arms wrap around me was heaven. I would inhale her scent, the scent of wildflowers. Her voice was like angels singing. Then once I visited and she was not feeling well. I decided to stay and care for her once again. Henna and her husband understood and allowed me to stay. It was the sickness that had taken her parents that had lain dormant in her body until she grew older. I had watched her grow weaker and weaker until she could no longer rise from bed. I wept for her. I wept for the woman that she would never grow to be. I could feel my heart breaking. I had finally understood that it didn't matter that I had closed my heart, that the capacity for love was still there. I loved her. I wanted this girl for my wife. Jerking away from her bed I tore through the house and found Henna's husband Maxwell. He was a caster and great with potions. Some called him a wizard, I called him friend. I had saved both of them from the fires that the villagers had to purify them with and in return they offered their services to me. I have had my blood pour from wounds I recieved during battle. But never had I cut myself to give blood. Maxwell said this type of potion had never been performed. That he had no clue what the consequences were going to be. That despite his efforts it may not work at all. But I had to give it a shot, if I wanted to keep her I would have to deal with them as they presented them selves. Never did I know my blood would create her and the rest of the vampire nation. May the gods have mercy on me when I finally visit them. But they say the power of love is the strongest of the emotions. And to me she was all I needed. My beautiful girl, my beautiful vampire wife, the mother of all vampires, the mother of my children, Isabella the queen of the vampires, the queen of my heart……..

Kaien Cross sighed when he finally stopped writing in his journal. They had paused in their walk for a few minutes to allow the ladies a moment of privacy to take care of there needs. Seeing that they were ready, he stuffed the journal in his backpack and allowed Maxwell to continue carrying it for him. He worried about his family; he knew that the destruction of his home had not killed his daughter or Zero. They would walk until it was safe for Maxwell to use his powers to aid them to get to Romania faster and then he would find out why the guardians had decided to awaken his daughter to kill his adopted daughter and her husband. He promised himself that they would never take anything away from him again. Seeing Yuuki wave for him he stood and started walking again. A gentle smile graced his lips, thinking soon he would have his whole family back again. If he decided that it was finally time to awaken Isabella and his other two daughters Crina and Sabina……

Three hours later……….

It felt like they had been walking for forever. Yuuki was tired as were the rest of them. Maxwell had leaded the way into a forest; Kaien had seemed worried about Zero so he wasn't too in the conversation. Noticing that Maxwell had stopped and was looking around, Yuuki went to her father and grabbed his hand. Looking up at him she noticed a look of complete exhaustion on his face. Of course, she cursed herself; he had been up all day and all night. Berating herself for not asking to stop earlier, she started to tell everyone to stop. When she heard Maxwell speak.

Looking up at his sire, as to get permission, and seeing the nod from Kaien he lowers himself to his knees and begins to chant.

Aido and Kain looked at each other as the man got to his knees and started chanting. It was a very, very old dialect. And it was as if the heavens split open and lighting rained down upon them as a mist covered the ground and threw the mist came six black horses with a black carriage from out of nowhere.

Backing up, Yuuki glanced at her husband. What was happening? This was pure sorcery. Looking back at her father she noticed he was getting closer to the carriage as if to step in to it. Pulling back at her fathers hand in fear, he turned to her.

Kaien could not walk forever. He was getting tired. He knew this was frightening for Yuuki but if they wanted to get to Romania they had to travel like this. Gripping her hand he stepped into the carriage. He sat down, closing his eyes. They were on there way.

Zero awoke to a tapping at his nose. Looking up he saw Aurora looking down at him as she was knelled to his side. It was dusk. "How long were we asleep" he asked, stretching and yawning. He looked around and noticed that they were no longer at the house, or what was left of it. It looked like a crypt.

"The day has past, it is nightfall" Aurora said. She had awoken to panicked screams about the chairman's house and tried to wake Zero up but to no avail. Figuring her father would be disappointed if she just left him there she had grabbed him and flew before the crowd arrived. Now that they were here she wanted answers. "You are my father's son?" she asked.

"Yeah, well adopted son to be more precise" he said. He then explained how he came to be his son, and about his real family.

"That tattoo on your neck, did father give you that?" she asked after he told her about his family. She could see her father's compassion for the boy and would try to keep him very safe. "I am relived that he had not married again. He must still love my mother." She said as a great weight lifted off of her chest. "But what of that girl is she your sister by blood or another one of my father adopted children?

Zero glanced at her. How could he explain Yuuki to her? Would she be jealous and try to kill her. "No she is not my blood sister. Her name is Yuuki and she is a pureblood. She was raised as a child of Kaien" he said looking around never noticing her look of shock.

Aurora could not believe this. One of the people she was to kill was now a sister to her. Could she have been deceived? Did the ones that had awakened her know about this? "Where was father going?" she asked.

"Romania, why is he going? I have no clue" Zero said as he was opening the door. He felt he could trust her a little. Seeing she was actually non hostile now. To forgive her for taking down the guild, that was going to take time.

"Romania" Aurora said as she stood. She grabbed Zero's hand and looked up as he looked at her. "I am truly sorry for the loss of your friends. I normally don't kill without a reason, but I wanted to find my, our father. Will you help me?" she asked. Seeing his nod she walked him out of the crypt and then grabbed both of his arms and started to lift them both in the air. Smiling a little, as Zero gripped her arms tighter.

Kaname watched as his wife slept beside her father as they had been traveling for awhile. Kaien had sat down and fallen into a deap sleep. Glancing over at the others he could tell they were getting sleepy too. Closing his eyes he surrendered to his dreams, Aido and Kain glanced at the girls and noticed them sleeping as the carriage rocked back and forth from the road that they traveled on. NO one had dared to look out the window, but Aido was curious so pulling the black curtains back he looked and nearly fell off the seat.

They were flying!!

Maxwell could hear commotion in the carriage as he sat directing the horses. The young ones these days, they truly don't believe in anything anymore. He sat the horses down to the ground and watched with some amusement as some of them jumped out. Thank goodness his spell worked or they would have been traveling for weeks.

Kaien jumped wide awake as he heard Aido scream about flying. Yuuki looked out the window and saw she was in a flying carriage and screamed so loud that most of the vampires and him flinched. She had really good vocal cords. Trying to calm everyone down, he banged on the carriage wall and as soon as they had sat down Yuuki fled the carriage. This was really freaking her out.

Kaname had stepped out of the carriage and went to see if Yuuki was okay. This was all too much for her. He himself was a little overwhelmed as well. The question he most wanted, he knew the chairman was not ready to answer. So he would just buy his time and wait. He could feel the frightened emotions that the others felt and produced a calming wave through to the others and felt them calm down a bit..

Yuuki was holding herself and pacing. She was just in a carriage that was flying. Things like that only happen in fantasy books. What was going on? She wanted answers right now, and she was going to get them NOW!! Turning to her father she walked to him and demanded to know the truth. She wanted to know who that girl was and if she was the one that wanted to kill them.

Being demanded by anybody was a shock to Kaien. No one dared to demand anything from him. But his daughter looked on the verge of crying and he could not stand to see her like this. Just about the time he opened his mouth to tell her everything, he felt her, his daughter was near. This was it, would she fight them and kill Yuuki and Kaname. He knew he could not kill his daughter he was not strong enough. Even if he could he would not, not even for Yuuki….

Aurora and Zero had been flying all night, with little breaks here and there. He noticed a carriage in a field near the ocean. Pointing down and telling Aurora that, she landed in a nearby forest, glaring at her for not getting them closer, she had shrugged and started walking toward the field. Shaking his head he walked after her. Within minutes they stood face to face with everyone and the first to break the tension was Aurora when she finally got to hug her father…

Kaien had just stood there looking at his daughter as she cleared the forest with Zero behind her. She looked so young and beautiful; he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes as she got closer. He held everyone back as he sensed the defensive posture his friends had. Yuuki was looking back and forth between them and was wondering what was going to happen. And she jumped when the other girl got really close to her father. Why was everyone just standing around, this girl was dangerous. Lowering her hand she felt her weapon on the side of her leg. She would not let anything happen to her father.

For the first time in over four thousand years he got to hold his little girl. To feel her arms around him once more was pure heaven. He gripped her as hard as he could and could feel tears making their way down his face. He looked around and saw Zero standing there. Letting her go for just a moment he turned to him and thanked him. He knew Zero had trusted her enough to allow her to follow them. Turning back to Aurora he noticed a look from Yuuki and that look was directed to Aurora. And before he could do anything Yuuki grabbed her weapon and pointed it at Aurora. ….

Zero was amazed that Yuuki could be so brave. She knew that this girl had taken out the guild and possibly the pureblood family Kaname was talking about. But the look on Yuukis face was that of determination and fierce protectiveness. Would they battle? Would the others fight her? Of course he would protect Yuuki, he would never see her hurt, and he still loved her after all. But he could see the chairman's face, the love he had for both of them…..

To be continue

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome

Meriadeth.


	8. Chapter 8

The reunion and the return to the castle best left forgotten

Part two

A/N Thank you guys for reading my story. I can't believe so many people are reading this story and adding it to you favorites and alerts and the reviews. You give me the courage to move forward with this story. Not to mention my husband is thrill to death that I like to write stories. He is so hooked on this story and can't wait for me to finish this. And he gets to see it first. LOL but on to the story, from now on the stories will be longer, but it will take a few days to get them out, due to real life, but I am off this weekend so hopefully I will have the next two chapters out by Sunday. Thanks again for reading

Yuuki had no clue what she was doing, but she wanted to protect her father. Even though he was not her real father, he had raised her and she would not let this girl kill him, this she vowed.

"Yuuki" Kaien whispered. What was she doing, what did she have to prove. This was not the happy reunion he had envisioned when his children came together. He was tired, he was a mess, and now he was watching his two daughters about to fight.

Aurora stood looking at Yuuki as her adopted sisters scythe was mere inches from her neck. Backing up a little she put her finger on the tip and ran it from there to the edge of the blade. Feeling it sizzle and cutting her finger, she giggled at the expression of the girl holding it.

Watching her father hang his head, she knew what she had to do. With a little push with her mind she knocked the blade away from her neck and spoke. "Yuuki that is your name right, well let me introduce myself, my name is Aurora and I am a vampire princess, so when I say that you bow to me" she smiled and stood back.

Yuuki would have never bowed to this killer, but she was unable to stop herself from falling to the ground. Her scythe falling from her hands, feeling Aurora step right in front of her bowed head, she could feel her in her mind. This was impossible she was a pureblood nobody was to be stronger than her. She should be stronger than this, but try as she might she could not get up.

Kaname jerked his head up when his wife fell to the ground. Enraged he started for her as did his friends. Just then he saw Aurora raise her head and with a glance at them, they also fell to the ground.

Seeing the vampires on the ground Yagari knew his weapon had no effect on the girl but that didn't stop him from raising it at her. He saw Kaien just standing there not doing anything. Zero was standing there next to Kaien and Maxwell watching as everything unfolded.

Aurora would never actually hurt any of them now that she knew that her father called these people his friends. So they would be spared. But first they would know their place in the world of the vampires. Kneeling to whisper in Yuukis ear she whispered. "I could kill you and your husband with a mere swipe of my staff, but I want to show you just how strong I am. I want to see you hurt your husband for me" she smiled at the look of panic on the young girls face.

Yuuki could not stop herself as she stood up and moved to where her husband was kneeling on the ground. With tears running down her face she gripped her scythe and lowered it to his neck and nicked the side of his neck. She was horrified at what she had done, but she could not stop herself.

"Stop Aurora I think she gets it" Zero said. He had watched everything and was really getting freaked out by all this. This girl was the real thing. She could control everything even the ever strong purebloods. Watching Aurora throw her head back and laugh, she released them from the spell she had them under. Then he turned to Yuuki and saw her on the ground again this time she was crying really hard. Just about the time he went to help her up. Kaien had already gone to her.

Kaien dropped to his knees and hugged Yuuki with all his might. His little girl was scared and hurting and he wanted to comfort her. He looked up and saw Aurora staring at them, what was she thinking, was she jealous? "I think it is time for the truth and I am ready to tell it. Yuuki, I did not kill her father because I am her father" there he said it. Now he just waited for the fallout. I didn't take long.

"What the hell Cross you bedded a vampire?" Yagari screamed. He could not believe this, this had to be joke. This man he called friend had a vampire for a daughter? And not just any vampire, this vampire took out his friends and had nearly killed him and Zero.

Kaname was still kneeling on the ground as were the rest of them. He could tell they were in shock from this revelation, he too was shocked and in pain. That was Yuuki's weapon that had sliced his neck, it would take sometime to heal. But he could not stand to see his wife crying so forgetting his pain he crawled to where she was and started to comfort her as Kaien had moved away to stand beside Aurora.

"Please everyone calm down and I will explain everything" Kaien said to the crowd. He knew they were confused, they had just run away from this girl. He thought they would not believe him, that this was some sort of a joke. But it was the truth and he guessed that they had to believe him as he had never lied to them, save for Yuukis real past, but other than that he had been truthful to the vampires. But seeing the look of betrayal on Yagaris face had hurt him.

Yagari was really looking at Aurora now and could see a little bit of Kaien in her appearance the hair was the same and the height was the same the eyes were a little softer than Kaien's but he could now see the family resemblance. Now the question remains is just who the mother was. Most pureblood vampires will call themselves the royalty if they are in an area filled with lesser vampires. But to control Yuuki and the others she would have to be a very strong. Not to mention taking out the guild. She couldn't be more than twenty years of age, not with Kaien being her father. "Okay Cross you say she is your daughter then why did she take out your friends at the guild, surely she would know your daughter and son and would never hurt them, yet she came close to killing Zero and traumatizing Yuuki". He said looking at Yuuki who was looking at Kaien with a look of pure hurt on her face.

Hearing that her father had another child had hurt her. Not that she was jealous or anything. No the hurt was that he never trusted them enough to tell them of her. She had always wanted a sister. They could have grown up together. Looking at Zero she could tell he was hiding something.

Zero knew of the girls past. You could not travel the entire day together and not talk. The shocking truth that had him almost letting go of her in mid flight, it was almost unbelievable to think of the creatures that inhabited the earth for thousands of years. But you just had to believe it because hey you're standing in front of vampires and talking to them. These creatures are immortal so why can't the humans be immortal. But looking at Yuuki's face and seeing the hurt, made him look guilty.

"No you don't understand" Kaien said as he watched everyone trying to digest the news. "She has been asleep for a very long time, for about four thousand years to be precise, guys I am about eight thousand years old give or take a few centuries and decades" he said. And was looking at everyone very carefully, there was no fainting so far. Turning around to face Maxwell he nodded to him and watched him turn around to the ocean.

Getting to his knees yet again he began to chant and started to mark the ground with symbols. Maxwell knew that it was hard for his sire to tell the truth especially when you took great care to hide it all those years. He himself was immortal but that was due to a spell and potion. His wife was waiting for him at their home near the palace. As they were the caretakers for the castle and the grounds, he had saw candle light one night in the castle and journeyed up to there. He could not be hurt by vampires and they knew it but what he saw made him flee. He saw the five guards of the queen release the hunter and give her orders to kill, who at the time he did not know, but know that he did he wondered what the guards were up to.

Ruka and Sieren had absolutely no clue what to make of this. One minute they were running from this girl, then flying on magical horses, and the next coming face to face with the girl they were originally running from only to find out that she was the daughter of the chairman to begin with, and to top it all off he the chairman was a lot older than they thought. No wonder he acted crazy all the time. No regular human could survive immortality and not be a little crazy.

Kain and Aido had helped Kaname and Yuuki to their feet and were now on guard as to what would happen next. They had to smile a little at the fact that the girls looked a little spooked, but what made them nervous was the fact that the chairman's daughter could control them and what made them feel uneasy was that she could control the purebloods as well.

Kaname with the help of the others got to his feet. And stood in front of the chairman, had he known who he was he would have never trusted him with his sister's care, he would have just raised Yuuki all on his own. He was trying to remember anything from his past life seeing that he was older than Rido, and the once king of the Kuran clan. But looking at Aurora he could not place her anywhere in his memories. She must have been already gone when his family came to power.

Aurora was looking all around the area. Making a point to not look at the others, but Zero came in her line of vision and she could not help but smile a little at the hunter. She walked to him and placed her hand on his arm to get his attention. Out of all of them he had believed her and brought her to her father so she could have him hold her. When this mess was fixed she would make him a pureblood if she had to cut her mothers skin herself.

"Sire we are ready" Maxwell said as he finished chanting. He stood up and with a finger pointed to the ocean and rising to the surface of the water was a large ship. He could see the others backing up and Yuuki had finally had enough. She had passed out from the shock of seeing it rise from the waters

Seeing Yuuki pass out was hilarious for Aurora and she collapsed in a fit of laughter. Her dear sister had been through a lot today. But seeing her father give her a look she quieted down to the occasional giggle. She had just talked with Zero to see if he would be with them through this journey and he said he would, that had made her happy, this way she could actually go through with the plan she had worked out for him. But she didn't know how the others would react when she came through the doors of the castle with all of them, what would she tell the ones that had released her that she had not obeyed their orders. They would probably try to put her back in that cursed box that had held her all those long years.

Kaien watched as his daughter faint and had watched his other daughter start laughing. He silenced one save for the giggle here and there. If they wanted to go with him that was their own decision he would not force them. Hell, he didn't want them to go at all, but Yuuki just had to get her way and had forced him to reveal who he was. "Follow if you so choose, but know this what you are going to see is the beginning of your race and my greatest sin against humanity, the story is not over yet, and you might find the truth a little hard to swallow" he said to the crowd.

Maxwell had started to walk toward the ocean and with a raise of his arms a smaller boat rose to carry them to the larger ship that awaited them. Jumping on the boat he held his hand out to his sire as he too stepped on to the boat. Aurora was next as was Zero. They all paused a moment and looked back at the group that had yet to move

Yagari was curious, he had always been a little bit too curious for his own good. He had listened very carefully to the warning that his friend had said, he weighted the pro and cons and decided hell yeah he wanted to come, he wouldn't miss this for the world. So with that he started walking to the boat and with the help of Kaien he jumped on the boat and turned to the last ones on the shore..

Kaname was at a loss, sure he wanted to find out what this was all about and who had ordered the hit on him and his wife, but could he risk the danger it posed? He wanted nothing more then to go and kill all that posed a threat to his bride but judging by the strength and power behind Aurora he wondered if the one that had freed her would be just as powerful maybe even more powerful than her. He knew Yuuki would never forgive him for allowing her father to go alone. With a look backward he noticed his friends were waiting for his decision. Decision made he carried his wife to the boat and sat down with her curled in his lap.

Getting to the ship was no problem, but there was a slight bigger problem. There was no crew. He doubted this ship could do things itself, the sails had already been raised but there was no wind. This was just great Zero thought. Here he was by choice it would seem on a ship with no crew and sails with no wind. Turning to Aurora he watched her stand on the railings of the ship and holds her arms out as if offering the heavens something. Zero jumped a little when he saw the first bit of lightening hit the water. He made his way to where Aurora was standing, and could see her eyes closed in concentration as she made the waters rise up and push the ship out into the sea.

I know I am dragging this out but I don't feel so well today.

To be continued

Thanks for reading and as always reviews are welcome

Meriadeth


	9. Chapter 9

The reunion and the return to castle best left forgotten

Part 3

They were on their way. With the help of Mother Nature and some vampire power and some wizardry, they had a steady course that would take them to the outer coast of Romania. If they had been a normal crew they would reach the coast in three days, however it would only take a day and half to reach their destination. So the only thing they had to worry about was food. The vampires could feed off each other for basic survival. But those who don't enjoy the taste of blood had to decide what to do.

Kaien stood over looking the water. Thinking about all the things that had happened in his lifetime, some good and some bad, the good was his children and the meeting of his wife. The bad were setting off a chain reaction of events that had the human kind plagued with all evils, namely the vampire nation. Granted that not all of them were evil, but most of them were. The good ones always just enjoyed life and helped others while the others just took life and tried to destroy the world. His attention snapped back to the present as he saw Aurora run and jump into the ice cold water.

Aurora knew her father was probably hungry since his stomach had been growling for the last thirty minutes and seeing as he wasn't going to do anything about it she would. As she stood talking to Zero and ignoring the rest of the people. She spotted her father looking out to the sea seemingly in his own world. With a quick look to Zero she started running and she noticed all eyes were on her. And with a whoop she jumped the railing and dove into the ocean.

Zero had watched her start running and wondered what that was all about, just as he was about to follow her to see he heard the whoop and Aurora had disappeared into the water below. Two things came to mind for Zero, one was this girl was nuts and the other was she must be the smartest girl he had ever seen. Looking over the railing he saw the water was rushing due to the fact that they had not dropped anchor when Aurora had decided to do this. So he was getting a little worried for her. Stopping to look at his adopted father he noticed that Kaien did not seem to be too concerned about it so he would just have to wait to see what would happen.

Yuuki was now awake and still in her husbands arms as the ship went on its course. She was on a ship that was raised from the bottom of the ocean and to top it all off no one seemed to mind this. She had raised her eyes to see this crazy girl jump over the side of the ship. Looking at her husband he just shrugged and looked away to the last place Aurora had disappeared. Sighing she just laid her head on his shoulder and wondered where the girl had gone too.

Aurora saw her prey and went for it. In fact it was a whole school of them. Perfect she thought, and with her mind she grabbed seven and shot straight out of the water with her catch and headed back to the boat. Landing on the ship she dropped her prey and said "dinner is served" but seeing the look from the other vampires she realized they have probably never had to survive on sea turtles before. Oh well their funeral she thought and she picked up one and set it on fire with her mind.

Smelling the turtle roasting in the hands of Aurora, Zero thought he might be sick. But if you're hungry enough you could eat anything. So reaching forward he grabbed one and asked Kain to set it a blaze for him, now with his own turtle cooking he glanced at Aurora and saw she had finished cooking hers and was tearing it apart and offering it to her father.

Kaien had taught her to live off anything she could get to. His daughter he discovered did not need to live only on blood unlike her sisters. She required food like any normal human that was why she was special to him. Out of the three daughters he had she was most like him in personality and morals, she had a human soul. Although she could probably out drink all of the vampires in her thirst for blood. Taking the cooked food from her he realized that he was very hungry. He saw her offer some to Maxwell and Yagari, he also saw Zero was cooking his own and offering his to Aurora which she smiled and took some….

Yuuki saw her tearing the poor turtle apart and thanking the heavens it was already dead. She watched the others for a sign that they were hungry. For vampires they could go for a few days without eating and drinking. But it had been a few days since they ate and she was getting hungry but not for regular food that she still insisting on eating but she wanted blood and looking at the turtles on the floor she had no clue how to get to it.

Aurora looked up as she and Zero was eating the turtle and saw Yuuki looking at the turtle like she was starving. Of course she thought Yuuki was probably thirsty for blood and she had no clue how to get to it. Looking at the others they were all hungry, but someone had to make the first move and it would be her. Standing up she took Yuuki's hand and guided her to the turtles, sitting down beside one she told Yuuki to take one also. Seeing Yuuki take her own turtle, she felt her aura change and her fangs came to the front of her teeth and with a glance she pointed to the softest point on the turtles hide and with that she sank her teeth and started to suck some of the blood out. She paused to see Yuuki do the same, calling Zero over she offered some of the turtle's blood to him and with a small smile she showed him how to get it also.

Kaien had watched his daughter show Yuuki how to get the blood of the sea creature with pride. Still munching down on his own food he thanked his wife for insisting that their daughters knew how to survive with out them. And Aurora just proved that she could provide for them as well. He smiled when Aurora motioned for the others to come close to show them were they could sink their teeth in as well.

With their belly's full and knowing that it was going to be about a day before they reached Romania he suggested that they all retire for the night. Or day as it was, he could see the other boats floating past them but realized that Maxwell had put up yet another spell to hide them from the view of others. Glancing over at Yagari he noticed he was already asleep and he too was getting sleepy since his sleep was interrupted by a screaming Yuuki. He walked across the ship to were Maxwell was leaned up against the wall next to Yagari and he sat down on the other side of the hunter and looked at where his daughters were. Yuuki and Kaname were curled up together and asleep already; the others were just about to settle down to sleep. Aurora and Zero lay together across from Yuuki and Kaname and were about to fall asleep. The last though that entered Kaiens mind was oh what a cute couple….

Yuuki woke before the others and realized that she had slept very peacefully, which was unbelievable for the nightmarish world she had been sucked in to lately. Standing she saw her father and his friends asleep at the wheel that controls the ship. She saw her friends asleep near the corner of the ship and with a turn she stopped and just stared at the scene that was seeing. There was Zero and Aurora curled against each other with his arm around her waist and she was curled into his chest. Then she saw red, she was jealous and she knew it. Zero was hers not Auroras and yet this bitch had come into her life and was taking her father and now her best friend, and with that she grabbed Aurora's hair and pulled her away from Zero and woke everyone up again.

Aurora was sleeping peacefully curled up against the warm solid chest of Zero when she was yanked by her hair out of the embrace and with a splash she felt the cold water hit her as Yuuki threw her overboard. Oh it was on now.

Kaien woke to hear Yuuki's battle cry and watched as she just threw his daughter overboard and the resounding splash as she hit the water, of Zero and Kaname as they voiced their shock to Yuuki. Standing up he raced to the side of the ship just in time to see his daughter fly form the ocean and looking very, very pissed off, come to think off it she kind of looked like her mother when she was angry. He watched as she flew were Yuuki was at and tackled her and it was like watching a vampire cat fight. Punches were thrown and hair was being pulled and suddenly they were pulled apart by Kaname and Zero.

Yuuki was sobbing, realizing that the others had watched her have a melt down. Her husband was looking at her like he had never seen her before. She could feel the glare Zero was giving her as Aurora was in his embrace and her father was pacing in the middle of them. She could tell the others were amused by this but not her father, no he was upset. And when he was upset you felt like you had just kicked his puppy and you felt about two inches tall. But she reasoned that she was just protecting Zero from being hurt again.

Zero was mad, no he was infuriated. This girl has been imprisoned in a stoned coffin for four thousand years and was looking for comfort and he too was lonely now that Yuuki was gone and married. He had always loved Yuuki but realized that he could never have her. So he had closed his heart to her and had found himself having a little feeling for Aurora. With that he stood up and grabbed Aurora's hand and told them they would meet them on the coast. With that Aurora grabbed Zero's arms and took flight as the others just looked on.

Kaname was awestruck that his wife could be this jealous over the fact Zero might have feelings for this girl. He knew he should be hurt, but it was just too hilarious for him to be. Kneeling down so he could look his wife in the face, he could feel the general amusement from the others as a deep upsetting feeling from Kaien. "Yuuki why did you attack Aurora, that was amazing, you must have caught her off guard to simply throw her overboard like that" he asked.

Yuuki listened to his question and had no answers. She could not believe that she had done that. She had no clue that anger could be that strong, she could tell that her father wanted to speak to her. So she was prepared to take anything that he was willing to say.

Kaien was upset; he thought his two daughters had come to terms with each other. They had less than four hours till they reached Romania and now his daughter had just flew off without so much as goodbye. And his other daughter was looking defeated in another way. If they knew what was coming Yuuki would not have behaved like that. It was time to tell the truth and he had no clue how to tell it. But here went nothing, "can everyone come here for a moment, its time I tell you more of the story" he asked and watched everyone gather around him, with that he started talking and everyone was paying attention.

Six thousand years ago……..

Isabella was walking down the hall of her castle. Behind her like little ducklings were her two very little daughters. Crina was more like her mother than her father, she had raven hair like her mother and her eyes were a royal blue. Sabina was a mixture of both of her parents. She had long sandy blonde hair and her mother's dark blue eyes. They were excited that their mother was going to have another baby. Their father was out fighting in yet another war and it made them sad that he was not here to hold them.

Isabella was walking them to have their bath for the night and after that they were to sleep as the sun was coming down in the sky. They had heard noises that were coming from downstairs. But Isabella was not concerned, it was probably a maid that had dropped something or Maxwell making one of his potions go boom as her daughters would say. But she could hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stair and getting closer and told her daughters to hide in the washroom. Doing as she asked her daughters hid and could only hear the hissing of their mother and they knew that their mother was fighting whoever it was that had invaded their home.

Isabella was waiting inside one of the many closets in the castle as the approaching footsteps got closer. Only to see a woman with silver hair and bright amber eyes walking down the hall, she had a small clue who this woman was. But she had trespassed in the wrong home. Jumping in front of her she bared her fangs only to get hit in the face as the woman attacked.

Kaien was tired and wanted nothing more to hold his children and wife and go to bed. The war was over property again. Thanking the gods it wasn't over a woman, he had enough of those. Walking through the gates of his home he noticed that the guards were laying a few feet away out cold and a cold dread washed over him. Running to the door he opened it just in time to see Maxwell running up the stairs to the second floor and with that he took off in the same direction as his friend. He reached the scene and froze to the spot.

Isabella was giving this woman a run for her money. Pregnant or not she would not be stopped and grabbing the woman's neck she flew to the wall and they left a giant human formed hole as they flew to the next room and she noticed that the woman went limp and she bared her fangs to taste this woman blood only to have her kicked off by the intruder.

The intruder was amazed at the strength and speed this creature had. She wanted to see what her ex-husband's new wife was like. Now that she knew she smiled and watched as the creature slowly rose from the floor and turned her back and raised her arms in a sign that she was through fighting. Seeing Kaien still standing there looking like he was in shock was funny.

Isabella saw the sign that her husband taught her, that meant his kind was threw fighting. Still feeling angry that this woman had invaded her home, she jumped and landed on the woman's back and buried her fangs in her neck.

Kaien watched as his ex-wife raised her arms and came toward him. But before he could say anything he watched his current wife jump and he jumped as the piercing screams of his ex as Isabella sank her fangs in to her neck. Screaming himself he went to drag his wife off of her only to do more damage as his wife was not letting go and Maxwell was there to help him pull her off.

Finally free of the wenches grip, Santra got off the floor holding her neck as the blood poured freely, still rubbing her neck as the wound was started healing, she watched as Kaien's wife was still trying to get to her but Kaien and his friend were successful in calming her down. "Kaien you disappoint me I thought I would have a real fight on my hands and I come here to find that this woman can give only give love taps" she said laughing

Isabella saw red at the insult and Kaien was mad that Santra just had to keep rubbing it in. Seeing his ex wife walk toward the stairs he did something that he would regret to the end of his days. He let go and watched as his wife took off after her. He could hear the screams of his ex-wife echoing off the halls as his wife tore her apart.

Later Maxwell was burying the body of this master's ex-wife. He knew that Isabella was just protecting her home. This was one of the set backs to his potion and he knew it. After the clean up his master had told his wife who she was and his wife had ordered five of her most trusted guards to be bitten by her and they in turned drank the blood of her. It was the beginning of the vampire nation

Two days later…..

Kaien was walking out to the field that they had buried his ex-wife. He stopped at the freshly turned dirt and noticed a hole at the dig site. Running his hand across the dirt he looked up as a pair of feet came to his view. He knew he could not die and he knew that his ex-wife could not die. That was why he was out here, he was going to dig her out of the grave, but seeing that she already had, he stood and listened as she warned him that she would kill everyone he ever loved and then she would seek revenge on him. Walking away he said "I will be ready for you when you do"…..

Yuuki and the others listened as Kaien told them this story. It was amazing to say the least. But what did that have to do with anything; someone had ordered Aurora to kill them.

Maxwell stood up and told them the story he had told Kaien about the night Aurora had awakened from her slumber.

Maxwell was drying dishes as his wife washed them. Laughing at a joke his wife had told him he glanced out the kitchen window and saw lights on in the castle he and his wife cared for. His wife came closer as she too looked out the window and turned to get the lanterns that they used for walking outside in the dark. Lighting them they took off to the castle and he told his wife to stay in the foyer as he walked the darkened hallways and down to where he could here voices. As he approached the resting place of the youngest daughter of his master, he saw the five guardians and a woman standing by the coffin. Standing there he watched as the guardians cut themselves and let the blood pour unto the coffin and he watched as the woman pushed the lid off and had turned to pick a book off the floor, he heard her speak the words of a spell he himself had created. He saw Aurora glow once and rise out of the coffin and looking blankly ahead her eyes unseeing. The woman was walking in front of her and told her of a plan to get Kaien back to the castle. Maxwell didn't hear the rest of it as the woman had turned around and he could see who it was, it was the master's ex-wife and with that he ran to get his wife and they took off to their friends house where his wife would stay until he himself could bring the master here.

"So what you are saying is that this is all a trap to get you back to the castle to what kill you" Yagari asked after listening to the story. He could understand the rush to get to Romania now. Kaien wanted to confront his ex-wife once and for all. Kaien had probably been looking over his shoulder all this time. Waiting for this woman to attack him, he would help his friend, he knew that but if she was immortal and had already survived a meeting with a vampire. He didn't see how they could stop her.

"That is pretty much it yes, but what I want to know is how is my daughter is involved with her, my daughter is immune to spells and hexes that the humans cast, vampire's yes human's no, she had to be faking it, but the thing is she had never met her before, not that I am aware of" Kaien said pacing back and forth in front of the group.

Seiren looked at the others and saw land in the distance, pointing it out she saw Kaien look and she knew it was time. Time to live or die, to fight for there survival and she would do as she always did she would protect Kaname and Yuuki.

Ruka saw the land and knew that this was it. The battle of a life time and she would protect Kaname and Yuuki like she always did and will always do for her master.

Kain and Aido looked at the land and felt dread, they would fight along side Kaname and they would probably fall with honor as they would protect the ones they care about.

Zero and Aurora had landed on the shores of Romania and they had put their plan in action. She had told him of this woman and what she was to her father and the reason she had played along with her. She was the one that had set her up to take the fall of the purebloods that she was accused of killing, which had sealed her fate long ago. She had tried to tell her mother that but she had not listened thinking that she had already killed the woman. Aurora had met the woman on the way to meet with the pureblooded family only to enter the home and see them dead on the floor and looking up she saw the woman in the room wiping her blade that had killed the family.

Zero had come up with the plan and told her to be safe and that he would be there when the time came. Seeing him take off she took off in a different direction and awaited her fathers return so both of them could seek revenge on the damage that this woman had caused the both of them…….

Kaien had looked out to the coast of Romania; he could see the castle hidden in the dark.

"I have returned" he whispered……

To be continued

Thanks for reading and as always reviews are welcomed.

Meriadeth


	10. Chapter 10

Home sweet home and a betrayal mixed into it.

It was foggy when they hit shore. Yuuki looked back at the ocean and watched as the ship and small boat went back to the deep-sea bottom from where it came from. Hearing footsteps she turned to see Aurora, but she was alone. Looking around she could not see Zero at all.

Aurora had watched as her father walked on shore and went to meet him. She noticed Yuuki looking for Zero and told them that he went scouting ahead; she knew that they would not buy the tail but her father looked at her and nodded. She started to walk to the castle with her father behind her.

Kaien was looking everywhere for danger. Most of the old ones still lived here and you could never be too cautious where you traveled in this part of the world. The trip from home to Romania was long and tiring but here they were and hopefully they could settle this with just his death. He knew his daughter had lied to him about Zero's whereabouts but he was a hunter and knew the rules of fighting. Looking to his right side he saw Yagari looking around. How many times have they been here in Romania and he never said a word. Many of the purebloods that lived here did nothing as he and his friend just walked the street. But the danger was still here and he would protect his family as always.

Zero stood watching from the top of the castle and so far nothing no movement from inside or outside. It was quite and he had already went inside for a look see and he could tell that the castle had recently been visited in and even though it was empty now he knew that was not going to be the case in the near future. Hearing a noise he turned to see a woman and five men walking in through the back. He went to investigate.

Maxwell could see the castle gates come into view and knew there was no turning back. Glancing back at the others he noticed a woman walking up in a different direction, he stopped causing everyone to stop and turn to look at what he was looking at. Relief settle deep in his bones as hisife had caught up to him and they embraced.

Kaien smiled a little as his two friends embraced and he grabbed Aurora's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. His wife and other children were his life as was the new family he had met on the way. He wanted to have his family and now that his baby girl had been freed maybe it was time to set them free. But it was going to be more difficult for the human hunters to kill even the lesser powered vampires if he released his wife and almost impossible to kill a pureblood.

Henna was glad to have her husband back in her arms. She had feared that the others had seen him and went after to stop him. Even though they boast about their immortally they could still die but it was painful when they came back. Her husband had a reputation to not die so easily. Vampires were scared of his powers and when he got mad people got hurt. She looked over his shoulder and saw Kaien standing there and she let go of her husband and walked to her friend. Bowing to him in honor she felt his hands grab her arms and she looked up at him and they embraced like the friends they were and always will be.

Watching her father embrace the woman made Yuuki wonder just how many friends her father had. Feeling the glare of Aurora's eyes burning holes in her skull, she figured that she hadn't been forgiven yet. Of course if she had been thrown in the cold sea not totally awake she would be a little miffed as well. She walked up to Aurora and tried to apologize for her actions but noticed she was looking at the castle and she looked up and saw five men walked out to the front of the gate.

Kaien looked were he heard movement and through the gate he could see his wife's guards. Walking toward the gate he noticed it was opening from the inside as the guards moved out of the way. Stilling himself, he walked in with his head held high; he smirked a little when the guards bowed to him. He would have to deal with them when this was over.

Kaname felt deja vue, he had been here before but when and why only he

remembered now. Glancing at the others he saw their faces embraced with awe as they walked to the castle doors.

Kaien pushed the door open and he felt her and the others. She was close. The guards were following and he was instantly on guard. Walking to the room that housed his wife and his older children, he pushed the throne room door open and gasped and hit his knees. Tears came to his eyes and he could not believe it. The room was completely empty nothing but a chair that was turning around and he saw his ex wife sitting in the chair. Then his world exploded in pain and he turned to see who had struck him and everything was turning dark as he heard the scuffling of his other family being attacked. His last vision was Aurora standing there looking down at him with glowing green eyes.

Zero watched as his father was attacked and then Yuuki and Kaname fell as the pureblooded guards attacked them and the others could not put up much of a fight against the guardians. He saw the look of pure hatred that the woman had on her face.

He assumed from Aurora's description that she was his father's ex-wife as she just looked on in humor as the guards dragged their bodies to the dungeon below. He jumped from his perch on the window seat. Their plan was going exactly as they had hoped.

Now it was up to him to help his friends take back the castle, as Aurora was still playing her part. He hoped that she was going to be okay.

Sorry that it so short and late, but better late then never.

Thanks for reading Reviews are always welcome...

Meriadeth.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took some time to get this out but I had problems with real life and thanksgiving work. But here it is enjoy….

Laughing could be heard as he walked along the cliffs of his home. He looked over and saw his two daughters running and jumping around, he smiled as he saw his daughters playing and laughing. His little Crina as her hair blew in the wind while playing; her face lit up in laughter, her eyes sparkled in the sun. He looked at his other daughter, her face radiated of happiness and contentment as she saw her father. Running to him she flew up his arms surrounding her as he picked her up into the air, he felt at peace. Knowing his children was no longer in danger. He looked up and saw his wife coming toward them and her face was the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen and he welcomed her arms around him, he was in heaven.

His world was shattered. He wanted to go back in time to the happiness he felt when his wife and children were still free. He wanted so much to just let go and leave this world behind. He could not, he had someone who needed him, believed in him, and he would save her and be free to start over again. He would, once all the vampires were gone and the world could begin again. His wife was gone; his two oldest daughters were gone. His ex-wife had destroyed them when they were defenseless, he put them in danger, and he had made a mistake. Eight thousands years he had walked the world, this world that gave him his first wife.

He loved her once. And she had taken everything away from him. His wife, his Crina, his Sabina, and now his baby, she had wanted revenge and it looked like she just got it.

Kaien Cross was sitting in his cell in the dungeon of his castle. He looked to his right Yuuki and Kaname was hanging by chains to the wall and the others were sitting on the floor with chains around their wrists and ankles. To his left he could see Yagari looking at the sky from the window of his cell. Maxwell was pacing back and forth. His wife was watching him as she sat on the bench. They had known that this could happen but he couldn't believe how it had happened. Had his ex-wife found a way to control Aurora, none of his spells had worked on her. His wife was the only one that had possessed the power to cast spells on her. His spells could work on Crina and Sabina, but not his baby. Maxwell could put up barriers to keep her out of things when she was a baby and he had witnessed that he was still able to keep her away from things.

"I am sorry" he whispered with his head hung low, he could feel them turning to look at him.

"I never wanted you guys involved this way" he continued. He knew they would try to say it was their choice to come, but he blamed himself.

He could hear the rustling of chains as Yuuki tested them again, trying to get free.

"Its useless Yuuki I made those chains and Maxwell put a spell on them, the more you struggle the stronger they get" Kaien whispered and he heard them stop moving. He looked up and out the window at the night sky the moon was full and wondrous. He could hear the wolves howling at it.

"Where are you Zero" he asked. Suddenly there was hope that his son would come and help them. And maybe his daughter had this planned. He would just have to wait and see.

Zero was finding it difficult to find the dungeon. But this castle had so many rooms with rooms that connected to other rooms and you could get lost in this place. He shook his head at the thought. Walking to the last room at the hall he stopped to look around to see if he was being followed. Even if he was masking his aura, the guards could still see him. Feeling slightly better that nothing was in sight. He pushed the doors open and was shocked at the contents of the room.

It was like nothing like what you were expecting in a dusty old castle. The room was rich in color and had the most beautiful pictures and tapestry that hung from the ceiling, books lined the walls in bookshelves. But the most beautiful sight was the three statues that were in the far corner of the library. One was sitting in a chair and the other two were standing beside.

Zero was shocked to see the statues. Walking closer he felt a sudden pressure in his chest he looked up at them and finally realized who they were. The pressure must have been being in the presence of the queen. Even incased in stone she demand respect and his vampire instinct was to bow to her and pay respect. But being who he was he would not bow to her. He was a vampire hunter and he was supposed to hate all of vampires and had hoped to rid the world of them. Walking backward toward the door he jumped when a book landed on floor as if the wind had just picked it off the bookcase and threw it at him. Reaching down he picked up the book and started looking through it. It was a different language and figured it was a spell book. He put the book on the floor and watched as the book flew open and landed on a spell. Grasping the edge near the seam he ripped the page out of the book and stuffed it in his pocket. He knew it was Aurora directing him and he felt a desire to turn left at the end of the hall and knew she was giving him direction to the dungeon. He was finally getting somewhere...

Santra was pacing in the throne room. She was surprised the spell worked on the girl she was pacing in front of. Her revenge was finally coming and she felt almost giddy with excitement. Her ex husband needed to be dealt with and his friends.

Aurora looked on as the woman was pacing in front of her, she felt like a really horrible person. She had knocked out her father and offered no help to the rest of his friends as the guardians attacked. She held on to hope that Zero would find away to free her father and fight this woman and the guardians. She continued to stand perfectly still as her fathers ex wife stopped and looked around as the guards entered the throne room.

Yuuki looked around and saw her husband looking around at the cell. She saw the others laying there on the floor. She knew that they were upset that they could not protect her and her husband. She felt bad that she came here to protect her father and she had also failed. Looking up she noticed what looked like a vine was growing through the wall. Her eyes widened as she noticed more vines were coming threw the window of the cells.

Kaien noticed the vines and he stood to see what was happening.

Yagari smiled when he was looking at the growing vines that were coming through his window.

Zero had reached the doorway to the dungeon and decided that just walking in there was a bad idea. There might be more guards in there watching them. So he found a window and summoned his creeping vines to go through the wall and windows. Winding them selves through the walls would help him crawl over to them to help them out of there. When he had deemed it safe for him to go he started climbing the wall of the castle. He reached the first window and he grabbed the bars as he put all his strength into trying to pull it free. Finally he gave up realizing that it was not a go, crawling to the other one he looked in and saw his father looking at him. He tried to pull the bars again.

Kaien was looking at his son as he tried his best to free them; the window was so high he could not help him. He had made this dungeon and Maxwell had placed spells that would keep a pureblood in here when his wife was alive. He knew that vampires had special powers and had taken that into account as he made this place. His wife had tested this place and even she was trapped. Looking up he heard his son cuss and noticed a bright light coming from his hands.

"Dammit" Zero said as he pulled with all his strength again. He looked down as he noticed a bright light coming from his hands and he pulled with everything he had and that was when the bar snapped and came loose. He was grateful that his vines were around him as the force would have made him fall and plunged to the ground below. He went to the other ones and removed them and with the help of his vines he freed his father and friends, but when he went to help the vampires. He tried his best to get them released, but he was unsuccessful. The creeping of the door opening stopped him and he looked to see who entered the room.

Aurora could feel Zero's power and had gotten away from the woman and the guards. She knew she didn't have long until they noticed she was gone. She went to the dungeon and watched as Zero released his breath as she came through the door. She noticed that her father was free and the others were also. But getting the vampires free was another problem but she would handle that, she released the door and walked inside. She walked up and smirked at the growling she received from the others, but she didn't have time to fill them in as to her and Zero's plan. She noticed Zero again trying to free Yuuki. She willed her staff to grow and the blade grew longer, sharper and with a swift swipe of the blade the chains were cut and the lower vampires were free and they immediately went to help set the purebloods free. She noticed Zero looking at her. She nodded to them and left the room. The rest was up to them.

Zero decided to use his gun to free the others. Pointing he aimed at the wall where the chains connected and shot them. He cringed as the loud gunshots echoing off the walls.

Finally free they dropped down to the floor and Yuuki went to hug Zero as she was relieved to see him safe and sound.

Pushing Yuuki to the window where his vines waited for them he helped them over the window and to the outside of the castle and watched them climb to the roof.

Hearing the gunshots, the guards were running to the dungeon and Santra was behind them. She had noticed that Kaien's youngest had left them and she had assumed that she went to feed. But now hearing this, had her spell been a failure and she had been played this whole time? She walked in and noticed a man sitting on the edge of the window.

Zero knew that they were coming and waited for them. Seeing the door fly open and the guards running in followed by the woman, he just waved and jumped using his vines to crawl up the wall and to the roof of the castle. The others were waiting for him, and he took off in the direction of the library again. He knew his father needed to know his family was safe and he was going to get him there.

Aurora walked in the throne room and smiled as the plan was working. She had to cover her tracks and had bitten a dog to drink to give her the blood breath that proved to the others that she had been hungry and went to hunt. She just had to wait to see her plan in action.

Zero ran to the side of the castle and noticed the others were right behind them. He thought for a moment the guards knew that the others were free. They would be looking for them and he turned to his father and motioned for him to come closer. But as soon as his father came over, they heard soft footfalls …..

Turning they all saw the guardians standing there…..

To be continued

Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcomed

Meriadeth


	12. Author's note

Dear readers

Thank you for reading my story.

Hopefully I will have chapter twelve up by Saturday if not Sunday at the latest

By the way, um you guys wouldn't happen to have some names of the purebloods of vampire knight

I have been trying to find the names but so far I just got three names

Is there anymore? And if so where can I find them? If you can help me just email me with some names.

Or personal message me

Or at least two good names that you wouldn't mind me using I'll give full credit for the names

Kk that is all I think

But chapter twelve is going to be interesting to say the least I have half of it written now

Longest chapter so far

Thank you for reading my story

Meriadeth


	13. Chapter 13

The awakening

Part one

Climbing to the roof of the castle was hard for Yuuki. She was athletic, since running from the girls back at the academy for all those years of generally protecting the night class students from the day class students had kind of toughen her up in that skill. But having to climb vines and having to be rushed was just so difficult she had a hard time holding on. She looked down and saw her husband behind her and the others not to far below him and ending with Zero. Slipping a little she felt her husband's hand grabbing her hand and she realized that she had fell a little and was now hanging by Kanames hand and looking down at the long fall to the earth below. As she gripped the vines again she noticed they were almost to the top and felt another hand reaching out to grab her hand. Her father and Yagari had grabbed her and lifted her to the roof and were helping the others as well…

Kaname had been having flash backs of the past since he saw the guardians and had barely caught his wife as she slipped and let go of the vines. Even though she would have survived the long drop it would have still been painful for her and he could not bare that. But the flashes had been coming faster as his memories from his former life was making themselves known, some were getting painful, when he got a hand up and got his feet on the roof. He clutched his head and moaned as the pain increased. It alerted the others of his pain. He hated showing his pain.

Sirien was still climbing as the others were finally over the edge of the roof. She noticed Zero climbing faster as he had stayed to wave at the guardians. She reached the top as Zero pushed him self up on the edge of the roof. She heard a moan and realized that Kaname was in pain. Racing over to him she froze as she felt the guardians getting closer.

Zero was slightly out of breath as he climbed and immediately started running to the other side of the roof. He turned to the moan and noticed Kaname grab his head and drop to his knees. He started to race over to him but stopped as the guardians were now standing on the roof.

Kaien looked over and saw his wife's guards standing there. He knew she was there behind them. For the first time in his life he felt undeniable hatred towards her. She had killed his wife and children, and turned his little girl from him. He saw red and wanted nothing but to tear the woman limb from limb and burn her remains.

"Come out and face me you bitch" he seethed

"Come now Kaien is that anyway to talk to me" Santra said smiling. She was pleased that he had openly challenged her and her revenge was coming. For almost six thousand years she had awaited her time. She had ran in the littlest one first as she had killed a pureblood family. Walking to the middle of the roof she stood waiting for him to make the first move. Seeing him draw his sword, she drew her sword….

Zero was watching this, when reaching for his gun he felt paper and realized that he still had the spell that Aurora pointed to. Grabbing it he gave it to Maxwell as he was standing next to him. He summoned some of his vines and they started creeping out to the other side of the roof and to the place he knew the library was.

Maxwell felt paper shoved into his hand. Looking down he saw the spell he and his wife had used to become immortal. He kept all his spells in the library of the main castle since it was bigger than his personal at home. No human could read it as it was in the ancient language. Well his language anyway. Looking confused as to why Zero had handed it to him. He watched his wife stand tall and walk over to where his master and the woman stood facing each other.

Henna had had it; she wanted revenge for the murder of her daughter. She called Isabella her daughter since she had helped raise her. She could not have kids herself so through out the years she had found orphaned children and had cared for them. She loved Isabella and her grandchildren, and when they walked in the throne room and saw them gone she and Kaien had feared the worst. She was angry and you don't live and love a caster and not learn a little. Raising her hand she started to speak the words of a spell that her husband had created for this one purpose.

A bright light shown from the roof engulfing almost the entire castle, and when the guardians and Santra could see from the blinding light they looked around and the only things they could see were each other.

They had escaped……

Aurora had gotten bored just waiting around in the throne room. She started walking toward the library. Looking around she heard a voice. Then to her surprise she was blinded for a minute as the bright light shone through the hallway. Turning around she blinked "that was weird" she said to the air and with a shrug she continued to walk to the library.

Zero had forcibly dragged his father away as the way to escape via Henna's light show. He looked and saw that Kaname had passed out from the pain he was experiencing and Kain was carrying him in a fireman's lift. Not really caring about that they had reached the window ledge to the library. Kicking it as hard as he could the glass broke and a scream reached his ears.

Aurora was just entering the library as the window was kicked in and the glass shattered to the floor. Jumping and letting a scream out she jumped to the ceiling and held on. Only to feel foolish as Zero and her father jumped to the floor of the room and with that she jumped down in front of her father and he in turn jumped back a little comical. Giggling a little at her father's reaction she turned to see Kaname out cold in Kain arms.

Interesting

Yuuki directed Kain to put her husband on one of the soft sofas in the library. She sat and put his head in her lap and gently stroked his hair. She was worried for her husband. Hearing a gasp she turned to see what was happening now only to turn and gasp herself.

Aido and Ruka were looking around at the beautiful room and saw three out of place statues but gasping they automatically bowed as if was the right thing to do.

Zero watched as the vampires bowed to the statues, he smile a little as he saw his father turn and saw him hit the floor as the relief settled in that his family had not been killed.

Kaien was in a state of shock. There in all her regal beauty was his wife sitting proudly on her throne. How did they do this, moving them in here it must have been with great strength as they were made of stone and weighed about a ton. He walked up to them and he gently caressed his daughter Crina's face. He remembered the first time he held her. He was there the moment she drew her first breath, her first step had been her coming to him, and her first word had been dada. She made him so proud. He went to his other daughter. Sabina was more a mother's girl but she still loved him and made him proud. He caressed her face as well. Turning to see her, a soft smile and tears slipped down his face as he remembered the first time he told her he loved her. He remembered when she gave him children and her love.

Henna had been relieved that Isabella had not been destroyed. Gripping her husbands hand she let a couple of tears slip down her cheeks.

Maxwell had watched the scenes between the vampires and his sire. He knew that the queen's guards and that woman would be coming for them. Running to the bookshelves he started tearing through the books and looking for anything that would help them. He had made so many spells in his life time it made it hard to remember all of them. The one Zero had handed him was not what he expected, it was an immortally spell. But you would need an immortal to be there in order for it to work. If he were to use it Kaien life would be used and he would die. He would not allow that to happen. Coming across the spell he was looking for he started to read and then searched frantically around for a piece of chalk he always carried. Finding it he started marking the door with symbols. Speaking the words of the spell he watched with a sigh as the door began to glow. He did the same thing on the windows.

Zero watched as Maxwell started to scribble symbols on the door and windows. Was that the spell that he had ripped from the book? Turning to Aurora "thanks for the heads up on the way to the dungeon and the spell that Maxwell is using to protect us" he said with a little smile.

Aurora turned when Zero started to talk. "Zero what are you talking about, what spell" she looked on in confusion.

Zero just looked at her and wondered if she didn't help him then who had helped him. Just about the time he opened his mouth to ask her, he was interrupted by the banging on the door. He looked over at the door as the banging continued…….

Decided to cut the story in half, next update on Sunday

Thanks for reading and as always reviews are welcomed

Meriadeth


	14. Chapter 14

The awakening

Part 2

(In the light of remembrance)

Kaname felt like he was floating, everything was swirling, many memories were like a hurricane, fierce and strong.

Like a moment in time he felt the world stop and looking around, he knew where he was. The castle was a grand one. The people that entered were dressed in royal gowns, he looked down at his outfit expecting some kind of suit, and it was almost a suit but not quite. He noticed that five other men were standing near him. He looked around some more; it wasn't as dark as he remembered. He could hear whispers of a new child being born this day to the lord and lady of the castle. Another little girl, it must be Aurora, she must have just been born. Seeing the other men turn to go in the castle he followed. Looking around he recognized some of the people in this dream.

He walked around some; the castle was exactly the same but with more people in it. Walking to a room, he opened it to find Kaien Cross with Maxwell looking over something in a book, he turned to leave, but a voice halted him. Turning around he came face to face with Kaien from the past. Looking at him now and remembering what he looked like in the future was amazing, nothing had changed he looked exactly like he does now.

"Ah there you are, Isabella was looking for you Kuran, I am sure she still is" Kaien said with a smile.

"Yes my lord, I will go now to find her" Kaname replied but it was as if the words that came from his mouth were not his own. Finding it a little creepy he turned only to halt again as Kaien spoke again.

"Kuran, are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost. Maybe you should go lay down, I can inform my wife you are not feeling well, maybe Maxwell can mix something up for you to make you feel better" Kaien looked toward Maxwell to get the okay. Seeing the nod from him he turned back to Kaname.

Same old Kaien, Kaname thought, still trying to take care of everyone, and everything, bowing to him he agreed but before he could leave he felt her.

The Queen was coming.

"Ah there you are my love, daddy's little girl wanted to see you, so I brought her to you" Isabella walked in talking with her newest child in her arms.

She was beautiful, tall, and thin, her long raven hair shone blue in the light of the candles, her eyes were the bluest, like the night sky. She smiled and cooed her daughter as she giggled in her arms.

She looked up at Kaname and he knew why Kaien loved her. He was in awe of this wonderful creature that had graced his presence. Kaname stood watching as Kaien walked over to his newest daughter and gently gathered her up in his arms. He felt himself walking toward Isabella and it was as if he could not control himself, he bowed to her. He had never had to bow to anyone, never had a need to. He was a pureblood; most vampires had bowed to him.

"Kuran I have been looking for you, were you in training with the others?" she questions.

"Yes my Queen the powers you gave us are wondrous and we were testing them as you requested of us, I am here now, please let me help you with anything you need" Kaname answered. The strange feeling he was getting was like nothing he had ever experienced. Being this close to the Queen he felt his body being powered to the fullest, it was overwhelming.

The room started to spin, and with that time was going forward again.

This time when it stopped he heard the queen's laughter followed by the sounds of giggling. Turning to look he saw the queen running down the hall being chased by three giggling little girls, he smiled a little at the scene. He had never seen vampires so free that they could be like this. He had to admire her as she ran past him and up the stairs…

The room started to spin yet again and this time he found a now teenage Crina crying on the floor of a house. Turning around he saw blood splatter on the walls and the smell of death all around him. Looking back he noticed Crina with blood all over her. He recognized this; she was coming of age, so that now she hungered for the taste of blood. She had done this. She had killed an entire family. As he continued to watch her cry he could hear a soft moan as a pregnant female lay in puddle of blood. Turning to her, he checked to see if she would survive. He became shocked as the woman screamed and as the screaming continued he became aware that the woman was given birth while dying. That had become the first noble vampire. The child that was birthed was half human and half vampire. And he had been the one to carry it away from the home of his parents who was slain.

Time moved forward, this time it was not what he expected. He was in a hallway same as before yet he could hear the cries as a woman struggled to bring new life in to the world. The door opens and out steps the queen, in her arms is a crying child. Walking closer he realizes that it is his son. The one that would be the leader of the Kuran clan, and become the grandfather of himself and Yuuki

Time moved forward, this time he opened his eyes and saw a bladed staff coming right towards him and he was unable to move. This was it, this was his death. He could see Aurora with a fierce look on her face, Crina yet again was sitting on the floor with her clothes ripped and the smell of blood coming from her. The door had swung open and in walked the queen and this time everything stopped.

"So now you remember, I had hoped to spare you the torment of this conclusion" the queen circled him as she spoke.

"This really happened didn't it" Kaname looked to the floor. He had just relived all of this.

"You hold the key to helping them, I know my guards are now corrupt, they lacked the leadership they needed, and I have betrayed my family and the vampire nation. When I put my child in that box" she said as she to look down. Her own husband had punished her for her crimes against him.

"I have watched you for some time now; it is time for you to take your rightful place as my elite guard. You were the first to be turned by me. You became a pureblood from my blood. You were their leader. The strongest, as you will be again, but know this, I need to be revived and you must kill my husband, your friend and ally, if you and the others want to survive he must die" the queen said to him. She held out her hand to him.

Kaname was at his wits end. In order to survive he had to kill his wifes father. Could he? Would he? Seeing her holding out her hand, he grabbed it and she turned her wrist to him.

"Drink and become who you once were" she said. The blood that had come from her wrist was the most delicious he had ever tasted. Then there was nothing as the darkness took over. And he awoke to see Yuuki holding him in her lap.

Then he heard the banging. He knew what he had to do………

To be continued…

Thanks for reading and as always review are welcomed.

Meriadeth


	15. Chapter 15

The awakening of Isabella and the death of an immortal.

It would not be long before the spell that held Santra and the guards at bay would fall. They had to think of a way to either escape or a plan of attack.

So far nothing had been done.

Kaname told everyone what the queen had said to him in his dream.

Aurora felt bad that she had killed him. It was a long time ago, and she thought at the time that she was protecting her sister, who she thought was being attacked by Kuran. After everything was done and Crina had told them that it was a misunderstanding. That Aurora felt guilty for what she had done. That alone caused a drift between herself and Crina, which left Sabina trying her best to get them to make up. But both were stubborn and nothing was working. Aurora felt like an outcast to the family. Her father had always had her side, but he also would not play favorites between her and Crina.

Kaien looked at Aurora and knew she was upset. He knew who Kaname really was but he was good at keeping secrets and had not told anyone. He had watched the Kuran family empire grow and prosper. He had attacked Jurii to finally introduce himself to the family. And he had his foothold in the family that way.

But hearing that Isabella had also been watching was disturbing. He also felt guilty for what he had done to her, Crina and Sabina. Crina had always loved the taste of blood. It was like she was in a permanent blood lust state. She was always feeding off of the human population. And the guards were destroying the vampires she was creating. He and his wife tried to steam off her bloodlust but everything they tried was for nothing. When she grew her taste of blood grew with her. By herself she could feed off a whole family and continue on as if nothing had happened. Sabina had stopped her once before she went after a whole army, but she was injured and could barely stop her. The queen was at a loss for what to do, he himself had no clue. Maxwell had stepped in and made a potion that would help control it better, though he could not make it strong enough and sometimes it would never be enough.

Crina alone had made thousands of vampires that may still be walking the earth.

Many of the vampires she had made, the guards could not find and they would have to send Aurora after them. She alone could handle them. But then they had gotten smart and one night attacked the castle when she was away. A few had gotten through the guards and they had bitten the queen and they became purebloods. Only her blood could make purebloods from either noble class or any lesser vampire.

Turning his attention back to the situation at hand Kaien told them he would willingly sacrifice himself to finally kill off his ex-wife. He knew with Isabella revived his friends had a chance to survive this.

"No way, there has to be another way" Yuuki exclaimed. She had already lost one family she would not lose another one. Hearing her husband tell his story was incredible but she would not sacrifice her father to a hell bent woman. If the only way to win this was to kill him there had to be another way. She would die first before watching her father die.

"I agree we need another plan then to just up and kill my adopted father" Zero said. He had so many members of his family die around him he would not allow this.

"What about this spell Zero slipped me, it's the immortality spell that I used on myself and my wife, but the only thing is, if Kaien was in the room with us while I use it, it would take his life and I won't do it" Maxwell said. He could use it against the woman outside but if Kaien was in the room it would combine the two and kill both.

"What if Kaien was already dead, it would pass over him and go after her" Henna asked. It would pass over her and her husband due to the fact that they were still human and only used the spell to increase their lifespan; if they died they stayed dead, but Kaien would always come back to them.

"It would pass over him and go after her, but a mortal would have to speak the words" Maxwell was amazed at his wife. He smiled at her and was given a wink in return. Sometimes his wife was just too smart.

All eyes turned to the only mortal in the room.

Yagari felt the eyes and turned around slowly. He had only been hearing a little of the conversation as he was concentrating on the fact that his curiosity was about to kill him. Did he want to live forever provided he didn't get killed? And in his job it was a likely way to die.

"What do you say my old friend would you want this life? Could you do this if asked of you? You would not be a hunter anymore, but I think now that Aurora is here she could handle everything. The vampires would be harder to kill now and it could become too dangerous to even let humans go after them" Kaien asked his friend while looking him straight in the eyes. Even though he would very much like the fact his friend would always be there. It was hard on a normal human to live forever. To watch his friends die and he himself would never age.

"Well whatever we are going to do we better do it fast" Kaname said as he watched the barrier getting weaker and weaker after each hit the door was taking.

"Yes it's a plan, but for Yuuki's and Zero's sake I wont let Kaname kill me, I can't take my own life. Yagari I want you to take my life and awaken the only person that can hold her off while Maxwell teaches you the words of the spell if you still want it" Kaien said while looking at his friend.

"I can't kill you I'm sorry, but yes I will take it, someone has to look after Zero and I think I could handle it if you are there with me to help" Yagari said. He could not do the first but he could live forever if he was always going to be in Kaiens life.

"I will not let Santra take my life. Please you are the only one I trust to do this right." Kaien said to Yagari. Since he had lost his sword when the guards captured them they had to use the dagger that was up on the wall. Going to the wall he pulled it down and held it out to him.

Hesitating Yagari took it, and jabbed it hard in Kaiens chest and it pierced his heart.

And at that moment the barrier fell and the doors burst open. In walked Santra and the guards.

Santra was pissed off as she wanted revenge against her ex-husband and his family. Finally as the doors burst open and she walked in. Only to find her ex-husband standing there with a look of peace on his face, looking down she noticed the dagger sticking out of his chest. She just stood there looking at it. She jumped a little as he fell to his knees and collapsed on the floor. Running forward to get the dagger out of his chest for him to revive she froze as the sound of stone cracking could be heard throughout the room. Turning toward the statues she watched in awe as they opened their eyes for the first time in four thousand years.

The Queen has been awoken…

To be continued

Thank you for reading and as always reviews are welcomed

Meriadeth


	16. Chapter 16

Okay just so you know I suck at writing fighting scenes

Sorry ….

All around the world vampires glowed once and that was it. Hunters that were sent to kill them, all found them selves in a world of hurt. Ones that would have been easy to kill would laugh in their faces as they watched the life bleed out of them.

Vampires had just jumped to the top of the food chain.

Hunters were become an endangered species.

The human population was now in danger.

It was like everything was happening in slow motion. Yuuki felt an overwhelming power surge throughout her body. Glancing over she saw the others with their eyes closed except Zero, Aurora and her husband. Was this it, the power of the new age of vampires?

Crina awoke to see her father on the ground and for the first time she felt fear. Her father was everything to her, but seeing this made her feel weak. Just as she started to run to him, her mother put her arm up to stop her. Looking around she noticed her mother's guards and a woman that looked like she was the one that had killed her father.

Sabina was confused. The last thing she remembered was crying in her room on her bed scared that her father was leaving, but now she was in the library and her father was lying on the ground. And who were the new people? She saw her baby sister and her mother's guards. Her focal point was on her father lying still on the floor of his home.

Aurora turned to see the look of fear on the guards faces. She gripped her staff and watched as it grew to its full height and the blade grew longer.

Zeros hand was inside his shirt as he gripped his gun. He had watched his adopted father die. The only comfort was that he would come back.

Maxwell had gathered his wife and Yagari over to another corner away from view and began to couch Yagari on what to say.

Yagari was in shock. He had just killed his best friend in front of his children and was watching the scene unfold. He was listening to Maxwell but could not keep his eye off the beautiful woman that was Kaien's wife and the mother of everything he hated and hunted.

Isabella was just standing at her throne chair, looking at the woman that she had killed more than six thousand years ago. She should have realized that the woman was an immortal. She looked down at the body of her husband lying on the ground.

Lifeless

She raised her eyes at her most trusted guards.

Traitors

With that last thought she lunged at the woman.

Santra had battled this woman before and lost. She was the reason she wanted revenge. She wanted the woman dead and if it took her another lifetime so be it. She watched as Isabella came at her and with everything she had she defended herself. The blows were swift and painful, but she was strong and could take it.

Isabella had always been tough and strong willed. She grabbed Santra by the neck and dug her fingernails in the tender part of the neck. Only to get kicked in the stomach, flying back against the bookshelves she lunged again and this time they flew to the next room.

Aurora watched the battle between her mother and her father's ex-wife. She knew her mother could fight, but she had never witnessed it before. Turning her attention to the guards, she smiled.

It was time to rid the world of these insufferable old vampires.

And she knew just how to do it.

"Oh Crina" she sung. She watched Crina turn to her.

"I bet you're hungry huh?" she continued with a smile

Watching Crina nod, she glanced at the guards who were still cowering in fear.

"These most trusted guards hurt our father, lets have some fun" she smiled when she saw Crina jerk her head toward the guards and she stood and watched as her sister's eyes turned red. It was times like this that made them a family.

Sabina never one to be out done, reached them first and with a flick of her wrist sent the guards into the next room.

Zero watched as the sisters sped toward their prey. Deciding that he wanted to watch he followed. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.

They played with the guards at first, ignoring their pleas for mercy. Sabina had grabbed one by the shoulders and lifted him and the only thing he heard was a sickening splash of blood hitting the floor as she fed from him.

Crina on the other hand had grabbed one from behind and sunk her fingernails in the chest of one and pulled his ribs apart exposing his insides to the outside world, grabbing his heart she drank the rich tasting blood.

Aurora had already killed one and was heading to the next. She wasn't as cruel like Sabina and Crina, but she showed no mercy, slicing one in half she watched as his blood flowed freely and then he fell to dust, but watching her sisters drink she became hungry herself and with the last guard she jumped on his back and drank her fill, when she was full she pushed her hand through his chest and pulled out his heart and threw it to Crina and watched her drink the last remaining blood he had.

The guards were gone and they would never hurt anyone again.

Yagari could hear the fighting as he had finished learning the words to the spell. Maxwell told him to run to were Isabella and Santra were fighting. When he got to the room he saw both women were bloody and he started to speak the words just as Maxwell taught him.

Santra could hear some chanting and felt a tingling sensation starting at her feet; it worked its way up throughout her entire body. She felt like something had left her body Just as she looked up she saw Isabella coming at her.

Isabella sank her hand through Santras chest and removed it quickly. She realized what the chanting was.

Yagari felt a tingling in his body. It felt like he was on fire as the spell worked. He grabbed his head as the pain increased and tore at his eye patch. The pain was so great he collapsed to the floor.

Watching the human twist and turn on the floor, Isabella realized he only had one eye and with the quickness that came with her vampire ability she held down Santra that was also on the floor and with that she forced her eye open and snatched her eye from her socket, dismissing the screams of the woman she raced to the man and placed it in his empty socket and watched as his body accepted. Isabella stood as Santra and the human's body stilled.

It was done.

Santra felt her life leave her body. For the first time she knew she would never return. And somehow deep down inside she was at peace. She felt a hand grab hers and she turned to the human that she had tried to kill.

Pity

Yagari was still feeling pain but it wasn't as bad anymore. He looked and saw Santra grow old and to his surprise he felt bad that he was the one that had done this to her. Crawling toward her he grabbed her hand and held it until she turned to dust.

Isabella watched all of this. The human that had compassion would make a great immortal. She walked toward him and raised her hand to him to offer a hand to stand up with.

Yagari had watched the vampire queen raise her hand to help him stand up. He grabbed it and stood up only to realize that he could see. Reaching up to his scarred skin he felt his eye. Looking up he saw the gentle smile of the woman that his best friend loved.

Maxwell ran toward his sire and was about to pull the dagger from his chest when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Isabella standing there. Moving away from him he and the others watched as Isabella lowered herself to her knees and removed the dagger from her husbands chest, it would just be a moment.

Yuuki looked at the others as her husband gathered her up into his arms. She was glad she did not have to fight. Looking toward the others she noticed they looked a little different. She smiled at them. They were finally free of any pureblood that would try to control them.

They had freewill.

With a deep intake of breath Kaien jerked awake. He grabbed his chest with the pain of his now healing heart. Feeling a softer hand grab his he turned and saw his wife.

"Isabella" he whispered as he placed both hands on her face. He watched as she closed her eyes and tears of happiness flowed freely down her face. He lifted her face and kissed her deeply. He felt her arms wrap around his neck.

He was in heaven

"Aw shucks my sisters their kissing again" Sabina said with a giggle. Crina and Aurora had big smiles on their faces as they joined in with the giggles. With a look they all raced to their parent and joined in.

Zero watched as the family reunited. He felt glad for his adopted father. He felt happy that Aurora had her family back. He turned when he felt a hand grab his shoulder only to see Yagari with a smile on his face. He raised his eye at Yagaris new eye, turning back he realized that Kaien was standing with Isabella and was introducing them to his new family.

Isabella was happy that her husband had so many great friends. He had not been alone. She watched as her youngest daughter walked over to the white haired boy and grabbed his hand and pulls him over to her.

"Mother I want you meet Zero, he was adopted by father" Aurora said.

Zero could not help it he blushed…

To be continued

Thanks for reading and as always reviews are welcome.

Meriadeth


	17. Chapter 17

A family

"Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife" the preacher asked.

"I do" the man responded to the question.

"Then by that is holy and good in this world I pronounce you man and wife for the second time congratulations" the preacher said with a smile at the lovely couple.

Kaien looked over at his wife of over seven thousands years and thought that if he died right now he would die happy. As if he would never come back, that is.

After everything had happened they decided to get remarried in this time. He was so happy to return with his wife and kids in tow. Although he had forgotten that his house was destroyed and when they returned to see it, much to the relief of the board members that thought he was in it at the time. He set about rebuilding after grounding Zero for like a year.

In the months that followed the school had let out for the year and the vampire's that were left helped out building the moon dorms bigger, due to the fact that vampires from all over the world had decided to flock to were the queen was.

Life was happy.

Yuuki and Kaname was about to welcome a new child in the world and could not be happier. The others were glad to be finally independent; they no longer had to look over their shoulders in fear that another pureblood would control them.

Sieren, Ruka , Kain , and Aido were asked to become the new guards of the queen. When they accepted this they were given blood of the queen and they had became purebloods and their powers were intensified ten fold.

Zero and Aurora were still dancing around each other. They would openly flirt with each other to the point that Crina wanted to gag. You could see that they were slowly falling in love.

Crina finally gotten control of her blood lust with the help of Maxwell and of course the local hospital where she found out that her own blood could not sustain her, which is why she was always hungry. They called her anemic or something. It was new and now that Maxwell found out, he had made a potion that would help her.

Henna and Maxwell decided to close their home in Romania to go with Kaien and become like the mother and father of all the lost vampires that attended there. They were loved like grandparents and Henna could not be happier. Maxwell became a teacher of science and dabbled a little in different potions with the help of his students and Henna also helped out by becoming a school counselor, she always liked to help other people when they were lost or scared.

Sabina decided to become a student as her lust for learning new things, and in this time there was a lot of history to work through. She was just happy to have her parents together and having her sisters around. She was content.

Yagari decided to stay at the academy as a teacher of ethics and he enjoyed the comical side of the everyday life that usually came from his new family. He still taught Zero to control his powers.

After the wedding reception Zero and Aurora were watching the fireworks as the stars shined and sparkled in the night sky as they sat on the rooftop. Aurora sighed and placed her head on Zero's shoulder. He had decided that he would remain as he was with no help from the queen's blood. Although it hurt her a little, she understood. Snuggling up more to him she felt his arm coming up behind her and she smiled. They would leave tomorrow to go to America as there were some vampires there that kept feeding and terrorizing the local town. They would go and hunt them and help the town rebuild.

It was their job now and they wouldn't have it any other way….

The end

Thank you for reading; I hoped you enjoyed the story. There will be a sequel to the story

So keep watch.

Meriadeth


	18. Chapter 18

Dear readers,

Thank you for reading my story, it has been great writing it, I have had fun. To bad it ended, but not to worry im going to be making some slight changes.

A friend of mine from work overheard my conversation to another coworker about this story. As he used to write fan fiction a lot, he read mine and after a week of watching Vampire knight he reread mine and printed them out to help me make a better story out of this one.

I was grateful as this was my first actual completed story, so since taking his advice I decided to add a little here and there to the chapters. Chapter one and two are completed already. I will be rereading my rough drafts and add more detail and basically making my world a little bigger.

Thank you for all your reviews.

Meriadeth


End file.
